the gate mysterious
by deadly god
Summary: kembali setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya di akita. kini dia harus memenuhi tugas barunya, untuk menyelidiki Gerbang aneh yang muncul di Jepang yang mengarah ke dunia yang berbeda, bersama rekan Tim barunya, mampukah naruto menyelesaikannya?
1. Chapter 1

**ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun.**

* * *

 **(the gate mysterious).**

 **.**

 **disclaimer: semua karakter yang ada di fic ini bukan milikku, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.**

 **ganre : fantasy, adventure,** **romance** **& dll.**

 **warning :ide kacangan/pasaran, geje, ooc, strongnaru, typo & dll.**

 **summary :** **kembali setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya di akita. kini dia harus memenuhi tugas barunya, untuk menyelidiki Gerbang aneh yang muncul di Jepang yang mengarah ke dunia yang berbeda, bersama rekan Tim barunya, mampukah naruto** **menyelesaikannya** **?**

 **Rate: M**

 **pairing : (naruto x...)**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : gerbang**

* * *

.

Suara menderu mesin mengumpulkan perhatian orang banyak saat sebuah Sepeda berhenti di depan sebuah toko teh yang terletak di Ginza.

Orang yang mengendarainya melepaskan helmnya yang memperlihatkan ciri-cirinya yang sangat muda, dia memiliki penampilan pemuda berusia 20-25 tahun dengan rambut pirang jabrik dan sepasang mata biru, dia mengenakan pakayan warna hijau, dia mengenakan celana coklat yang disertai sepatu bot tempur hitam panjang dan tas bahu yang memiliki pistol M1911 dengan 3 amunisi ekstra.

"Dia mengatakan untuk bertemu di sini pukul tiga, tapi baru pukul 11.00" Pemuda itu bergumam saat melihat jam tangannya. "Kurasa aku punya waktu untuk diriku sendiri, meski aku ingin tahu apa yang ingin dia bicarankan denganku."

Meskipun dia bertanya-tanya mengapa semua tempat yang diinginkan temannya itu, di sini Ginza, dia tidak benar-benar memiliki masalah dengan hal itu, tapi dia hanya ingin tahu apakah temanya itu memiliki alasan tertentu untuk bertemu di sini.

Dia baru saja kembali dari misi terakhirnya di akita dan menyelamatkan sekelompok sandera dari teroris dan membunuh teroris tersebut, sebuah jenis aksi langsung, misi tersebut kebanyakan merupakan misi penyergapan, penyerangan, penyelamatan. Sebuah misi biasanya diberikan kepada tentara tingkat 2, namun mengingat bahwa teroris tersebut adalah bagian dari kelompok teroris terbesar di Jepang, dia diminta untuk masuk sebagai salah satu tentara Tingkat 1.

Melalui misi itu, dia mendapatkan lebih banyak pengakuan dari kenaikan yang lebih tinggi yang menghasilkan promosi, dia dipromosikan dari letnan pertama menjadi Kapten beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan sekarang dia berlibur.

Sambil mengangkat bahunya, dia masuk ke rumah kue dan teh dan langsung disambut oleh sekelompok pelayan cantik dan seksi.

"Selamat datang, Tuan!"

Sambil mengangguk, dia berjalan menuju salah satu kursi kosong dan mendudukinya, semenit kemudian seorang wanita rambut merah berdiri di sampingnya dan memberinya menu.

"Hmmm, aku mau kue bronis dan teh hitam saja" Dia memesan sambil mengembalikan menu ke si pelayan.

Si pirang mulai bersenandung pelan sambil menunggu pesanannya, hanya butuh beberapa menit sebelum Pelayan datang dan meletakan makanan yang tadi dia pesan, Tanpa bicara lagi pelayan meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Baikalh Kalau begitu, mari kita coba" Sambil mengangkat garpu itu, dia mengambil sepotong kecil kue itu dan dengan lembut memasukinya ke mulutnya, sementara para pelanggan wanita dan pelayan mengamatinya diam-diam.

"Ohh, astaga ini enak sekali!" naruto tidak bisa menahan diri kecuali berseru sementara itu para pelayan senang melihat pemuda itu suka dengan kue buatan mereka.

Sambil mengangkat bahunya, dia diam-diam makan kue itu dan selesai, menghirup teh hitamnya, menemukan rasanya seperti yang dia inginkan. Dia mulai meminumnya sampai tidak ada lagi di sana.

Melihat jamnya dia melihatnya pukul 11:44 dan hanya beberapa detik akan pukul 11:50

Sebuah teriakan terdengar dari kejauhan, dan kemudian yang lain datang dari dalam kedai teh sementara wajah si pirang membeku saat ia menoleh ke jendela kaca saat naga merah ukuran besar terbang lewat dan tentara yang mengingatkannya pada Roma kuno datang berlari menunggangi kuda.

Naluri prajuritnya menendang, dia langsung melompat berdiri dan berpaling ke orang-orang di dalam toko.

"Tenanglah! Saya adalah Kapten Naruto Namikaze dari JGSDF! aku ingin kalian semua menjauh sejauh mungkin dari jendela dan benda-benda berbahaya, bersembunyi di bawah meja dan tetap di sana. Pastikan untuk tetap menjaga kepala kalian! Dan tidak peduli apa yang terjadi di luar..., kalian tidak boleh keluar! Tutup pintunya sekarang juga!" ucap naruto memerintah ke arah orang-orang yang panik saat dia membuka ritsleting tasnya dan mengeluarkan pistol M1911-nya.

Dia berlari menuju pintu, dia memberikan pandangan terakhir terhadap warga sipil di dalam toko yang menatapnya dalam kegelisahan sambil menunggu perintahnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi keluar dan melihat apa yang terjadi, aku juga akan memanggil para bantuan dan tutup pintunya saat aku pergi!? "

Warga sipil itu menganggukkan kepala dengan ekspresi panik di wajah mereka sementara juga mengatakan kepadanya hal-hal seperti 'semoga keberuntung' dan 'hati-hati'.

Begitu naruto pergi ke luar, naruto bisa melihat dari jendela luar toko teh, warga sipil di dalamnya mulai membarikade pintu toko dengan kursi, meja dan apapun yang ada.

Sambil mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri, Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya karena ponselnya mendering selama beberapa menit saat Naruto berlari, dia menunduk di dekat sebuah gang ketika seorang naga terbang ke atas untuk memastikan tidak melihatnya, dia melihat sebuah mobil dan tanpa pikir panjang dia lalu bersembunyi disanah dan saat naga itu terbang menjauh dia menghela napasnya.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?" naruto berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

Drrrrrrttt~!

Naruto terkejut saat ponsel disakunya bergetar. Merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponsel lalu melihat nama yang ada dilayar kaca.

"Perdana Menteri?"

Melihat siapa yang meneloponnya naruto segera menekan tombol terima.

[ **Halo! Naruto!** ]

"Pak, Apa yang sedang terjadi!? Dan ada apa-apa dengan naga terbang itu!" Desis Naruto dengan bisikan saat ia terus berlari sebelum meluncur bersembunyi di sebuah van saat seorang pria menunggang kuda lewat. "Dan apa yang mereka pakai itu, apakah itu pakayan tren terbaru!?"

[ **Tidak Naruto** ]

[ **Mereka misterius, beberapa menit yang lalu sebuah gerbang seperti struktur kuno muncul di tengah Ginza! Dan dari sana keluarlah gerombolan iblis seperti makhluk mitologi! Seekor babi berjalan raksasa! Goblin dan tentara dari Romawi kuno! Tidak perlu untuk mencari tahu apa yang mereka inginkan! Mereka ingin membunuh dan mencuri beberapa warga sipil!** ]

"Apakah Anda serius?" Naruto bertanya dengan murung berharap bahwa Perdana Menteri hanya bermain dengannya.

[ **Sayangnya, ya ... aku sudah mengirim sebuah kelompok evakuasi di sana bersama dengan Angkatan Pertahanan, Naruto aku ingin kau menangkap bahkan hanya satu dari mereka untuk diinterogasi, jika kau tidak dapat melakukannya maka jangan memaksakan diri!** ]

"Saya mengerti Pak, tapi saya punya satu pertanyaan." Tanya Naruto sambil mengintip dari sisi van yang menjadi tempat persembunyianya dan melihat dua tentara saling berbicara dengan kuda mereka di jalan masuk.

[ **Apa itu?** ]

"Bisakah senjata kita membunuh mereka?" Naruto bertanya dengan mata menyipit pada dua tentara saat mereka turun dari kuda mereka, ada kesempatan baik baginya untuk menyerang mereka tapi dia ingin tahu apakah senjatanya akan mempengaruhi mereka.

[ **Telah dikonfirmasi bahwa struktur tubuh mereka sama seperti manusia biasa, jika kau menembak mereka di bagian mematikan tubuh mereka, misalnya kepala mereka, mereka akan mati** ]

"Roger, hanya itu yang ingin kuketahui" Naruto berbisik saat sang perdana menteri membenarkan pertanyaannya bahwa dia sudah menyelinap ke balik dua prajurit yang tidak curiga yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

[ **Aku bisa mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang tertawa? apa kau lakukan?** ]

"pak, aku akan membunuh, dua tentara aneh ini." Naruto menanggapi sedikit keras mendapatkan perhatian dari kedua tentara, dia melakukannya dengan sengaja untuk mendapatkan perhatian para tentara saat mereka akan berbalik, Naruto segera menembak yang ada di sebelah kanan di kepala, juga tentara di sebelah kirinya dengan sangat cepat.

"Beres sudah sekang" Dia membawa teleponnya di dekat telinganya lagi "pak dimana semua warga sipil"

[ **mereka sedang menuju ke gerbang istana, mereka ada di sana dan sekarang menuju pusat evakuasi!, aku sudah mengirim sebuah truk dengan perlengkapanmu, aku melacakmu dari panggilan kita dan hanya beberapa blok kau akan melihat truk di sana!** ]

"Ya, Sir, terima kasih." Perdana Menteri menutup telepon.

melanjutkan ia mengambil beberapa belokan dan akhirnya sampai di lokasi truk itu.

"Apa anda naruto Namikaze" ucap sang supir truk.

"Benar ini saja"

"Baiklah kau masuklah perlengkapanmu ada di dalam Sir"

"Baikalah"

Naruto kemudian masuk dan menemukan perlengkapan dan langsung memakainya.

"Baiklah kalian jaga daerah di sekitar sini"

"Roger, Sir" ucap sang supir dan beberapa anggota tentara lainnya.

Naruto kemudian meneruskan jalannya tujuannya sekang gerbang istana ia bisa melihat sekelompok tentara yang sama berbaris menuju pusat evakuasi di dekat istana sementara sebuah kelompok JSDF (Japan Self Defense Force) ada di sana mencegat tentara romawi dan setan masuk melalui gerbang dengan senapan mereka sendiri.

Sambil menyipitkan matanya, dia langsung melaju menuju JSDF yang berhasil saat melihat mereka.

"Berhenti!"

Naruto berhenti berlari dan di depan penjaga yang mengenakan seragam JSDF berdiri di depannya.

"Mengapa kau memiliki senjata! Dan dengan tampilanmu semua adalah peralatan kelas tinggi. Jatuhkan sejatamu ke sini dan masuk ke sana, kami akan bertanya kepada Anda nanti mengapa Anda membawa senjata!" perintah penjaga sementara beberapa penjaga bergerak untuk mengambil senjatanya sementara Naruto mengangkat tangannya saat mengambil I-D-nya dan menunjukkannya pada mereka.

"namaku Kapten Naruto Namikaze dari Japan Land Self Defense Force."

Para penjaga segera pingsan saat melihat Kartu Identitas dan itu sah, dan langsung memperhatikan dengan hormat.

"Pak, kami minta maaf, tapi kenapa anda tidak memakai seragam tapi punya perlengkapan lengkap?" salah satu penjaga bertanya dengan ekspresi bingung di wajahnya sementara Naruto mengundurkan diri mengambil jarak dengan orang yang bertanya.

"Aku sedang berlibur..., ketika Perdana Menteri mengeluarkan perintah kepadaku untuk membantu masalah ini...dan yahh untungnya aku sedang berada di dekat daerah sekitar Ginza dan dia langsung mengirim perlengkapanku" Para penjaga saling berpaling, siapa orang ini? untuk dihubungi secara pribadi oleh perdana menteri.

Naruto berpaling ke salah satu penjaga di sana "Hei kamu cepat datang kemari!"

"Pak, saya Letnan Satu Akira Yanagi, apa perintah anda?" Akira mengenalkan dirinya sambil memberi hormat sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya.

"Letnan, saya ingin Anda mengirim sebuah kelompok kecil ke kedai teh di koordinat yang tepat ini, saya ingin Anda mengevakuasi mereka sesegera mungkin. Satu-satunya pertahanan yang mereka miliki di sana adalah dinding kaca." Naruto memberinya kertas dengan koordinat tertulis lokasi sementara pria tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya dengan hormat dan langsung menuju lokasi yang diperintahkan.

"Tembak mereka, mereka tidak mengerti bahasa kita! Tembak semua orang yang mendekat!" Perintah Naruto

"Roger, Sir" teriak kompak anggota tentara JSDF

[Dordodododor]

Suara tembakan memenuhi wilayah istana telihatlah serang para JSDF mampu untuk memukul musuh kembali ke sisi gerbang dengan bantuan Kapten Naruto Namikaze.

tentara romawi mulai menjatuhkan senjata mereka saat mereka melihat mayat komandan mereka dan terpaksa mereka harus kembali mundur.

Naruto dan tentara JSDF yang melihat tentara romawi mundur, menghela nafas panjang.

"Kapten Naruto Namikaze"

Naruto yang mendengar namanya dipangil menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

Begitu melihat pria yang berjalan ke arahnya, dia langsung berdiri tegak dan menegakkan punggungnya sambil memberi hormat.

"Tuan!" Ucap Naruto dengan hormat.

Pria itu mengangguk kepalanya ke arah Naruto.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda di sini malestrom, saya mendengar tentang eksploitasi Anda di akita dan bagaimana Anda membunuh pemimpin teroris yang terkenal itu. Saya sangat menyesal bahwa Anda harus menghabiskan liburan anda seperti ini, tapi kami tidak tahu bagaimana gerbang itu muncul atau dari tempat ia terhubung. Saya tidak bisa menceritakan rinciannya di sini tapi saya yakin ini akan diumumkan pada saat majelis." Pria itu menggenggam tangan Naruto dan mengguncangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sir, saya selalu senang membantu." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah tegas.

Pria itu mengangguk "Itu bagus, Anda perlu mengajukan laporan tentang apa yang terjadi di sini."

Naruto mengangguk "Ya Pak, saya senang bertemu denganmu lagi Letnan Jenderal hazama"

Pria itu menyalak tertawa saat dia menganggukkan kepala "Aku juga gaki, aku juga." Dia berbalik dan mulai berjalan menuju yang lain sementara Naruto berbalik kembali ke markas untuk mengajukan laporan.

 **-Line break-**

Naruto berdiri bisa terlihat mengenakan seragam militer resmi dengan sebuah bar dan tiga bintang di bahunya yang menandakan pangkatnya sebagai Kapten, di dada kirinya digantungkan beberapa batang dan di lehernya ada kerah yang terbuat dari emas dengan Ordo Krisan yang digantung. di lehernya, lalu di dadanya sebuah medali Order of the Golden Kite yang baru saja diberikan kepadanya beberapa menit yang lalu atas keberaniannya dan mengambil komando pertempuran di Ginza.

Dia mengangguk pada beberapa penjaga yang memberi hormat padanya dan menyapanya, dia tidak bisa menahan cemberut saat mengingat percakapan yang dia alami dengan Jenderal tadi pagi.

"Sudah Diputuskan bahwa JSDF akan pergi dan menyelidiki sisi lain gerbang, tiga hari dari sekarang." Ucap Jendral yang berada disamping naruto. Jendral itu berpakaian sama seperti Naruto dia memiliki rambut model pantat ayam dan mata hitam, bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto yang mendengar itu menjalin jarinya saat ia menggunakannya untuk menyandarkan dagunya.

"Bagaimana dengan bekal dari negara sekutu?" Tanya Naruto saat ia berdiri di depan sasuke.

"Itulah masalahnya dobe, negara-negara lain memutuskan untuk tidak terlibat dan tidak akan memberikan bantuan atau dukungan kepada kita, jadi kita harus melakukan semua ini sendiri." Naruto yang mendengar itu menanggapi dengan senyum masam sambil mengeluarkan desahan kecewa.

"Apa? Itu konyol, kita sekutu mereka aku yakin mereka merencanakan sesuatu yang mirip dengan membiarkan kita menyelidiki dan kemudian akan mencoba membujuk kita nantinya untuk menyerahkan semuanya kepada mereka di kemudian hari" ucap Naruto sementara Sasuke mengangguk kepalanya dengan wajah datar di wajahnya.

"Itu tidak jauh dari kebenaran, mungkin mereka merencanakan sesuatu seperti menaklukkan negara mana pun yang berada di balik gerbang itu dobe"

"Dasar Pengecut, jika mereka menginginkannya maka mereka harus mengirim orang mereka sendiri dan bukan milik kita! Kita bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ada di balik gerbang itu! Ini adalah misi bunuh diri! namanya" ujar Naruto mengertakkan gigi.

"Dengarkan aku dobe, aku tahu kau baru saja kembali dari misi terakhirmu dan kau ingin istirahat, tapi bisakah aku memintamu permintaan? Untuk temanmu ini?"

"Teme ... apa kau ingin aku pergi dengan kelompok ekspedisi itu? Kumpulkan beberapa intel dan pastikan tidak akan ada mata-mata yang dikirim oleh negara lain."

Sasuke mengangguk kepalanya "Ya, seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang prajurit bodoh seperti mu dan seseorang yang dilatih dengan Baret Hijau. Ya dobe, aku ingin kau pergi dengan kelompok ekspedisi, kau bisa mengambil perlengkapanmu sendiri dan apapun itu akan aku berikan" sasuke berbicara dengan desahan lembut "Ini bukan hanya permintaan dari ku tapi juga dari Perdana Menteri. Dia mengatakan kepada ku untuk mengizinkan mu pergi dengan kelompok ekspedisi dan melakukan penyelidikan sendiri dengan tim mu sendiri dan melakukan Special Pengintai untuk mengumpulkan intelijen"

"Teme tim ku, tapi tim ku ..."

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mantan tim mu dobe, karena itulah kau bekerja sendiri, aku tahu keadaan kau dan aku sangat menyesal menanyakan hal ini kepada mu dobe, tapi kami semua ingin kau mengambil tim baru dan melatih mereka."

"HEY Teme!…"

"Itu adalah perintah Perdana Menteri. dobe."

Bibir Naruto ditarik ke garis tipis sebelum dia menganggukkan kepala sedikit enggan.

Jenderal itu mendesah lega dengan sedikit kesedihan di matanya terlihat

"aku sangat menyesal dobe tapi mau bagaimana lagi, inilah file dan catatan anggota paling kompeten di JSDF, dan kau bisa memilih dari sini."

Begitu Naruto mengambil bentuk beberapa dari mereka sudah berhasil mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Saya memilih."

 **Tap! Tap!**

"TUNGGU DULU KAPTEN"

Merasa dirinya yang dipanggil, naruto menoleh ke arah asal suara yaitu dari arah belakang. Di mana seorang gadis berambut pink panjang sepinggang dengan tergesa-gesa berlari ke arahnya.

"Naruto. Tepat pada waktunya, aku sudah hendak mengirim seseorang untuk pergi mencarimu, aku sudah mengumpulkan orang-orang untuk menjadi anggota timu."

"Hm. Tepat waktu Sakura" ucap sang jenderal dengan kalem.

"Terimakasih Sasuke-kun, aku senang bisa membantu"

"Anu"

"Ohh maaf naruto, aku dan Sasuke-kun mengabaikan mu...ini file anggota yang sudah aku pilih" ucap perempuan itu yang bernama Sakura dan memberikan filenya kepada naruto.

"Mmmm...Baikalah sudah lama aku tidak memimpin sebuah tim" ucap naruto yang sudah membaca semua data anggotanya.

"Lalu mengapa kau masih di sini haah"

"Memangnya kenapa" tanya naruto.

"Ahhhh~ dengar yahh naruto, aku sudah menyuruh mereka untuk menunggu mu di gudang"

"Oh, maaf aku juga akan ke sana" Naruto menanggapi dengan minta maaf.

"Maaf tentang ini Naruto, sepertinya pekerjaanmu sudah mulai menumpuk. Meski harus berlibur sekarang." Ucap jenderal kasihan pada teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Baiklah sasuke, aku mengerti. Pada saat seperti ini kita membutuhkan semua bantuan yang bisa kita dapatkan dengan kekuatan manusia" Naruto menanggapi pria itu yang mengangguk kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Begitu sampai di gudang mereka membuka pintu dan mereka masuk.

Sesampai di sana mereka disambut oleh 6 orang, orang yang mulai sekarang akan berada di tim Naruto.

"pak, ini merupakan suatu kehormatan bekerja sama dengan anda!"

.

.

* * *

 **-to be continued-**

 **Yosh! Kali ini fic baru ku yang kedua hehehe.**

 **Di bawah ini daftar anggota naruto**

georg = pangkat Letnan satu

cao cao = pangkat Letnan dua

Siegfried = pangkat Letnan dua

Heracles = pangkat Letnan dua

Jeanne = pangkat sersan dua

Leonardo = pangkat sersan dua


	2. Chapter 2

**ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun.**

* * *

 **(the gate mysterious).**

 **.**

 **disclaimer: semua karakter yang ada di fic ini bukan milikku, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.**

 **ganre : fantasy, adventure, romance & dll.**

 **warning :ide kacangan/pasaran, geje, ooc, strongnaru, typo & dll.**

 **summary : kembali setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya di akita. kini dia harus memenuhi tugas barunya, untuk menyelidiki Gerbang aneh yang muncul di Jepang yang mengarah ke dunia yang berbeda, bersama rekan Tim barunya, mampukah naruto menyelesaikannya?**

 **Rate: M**

 **pairing : (naruto x...)**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Journey**

 **.**

* * *

puluhan ribu orang berpakaian hijau dan rompi berwarna hitam berbaris rapi disepanjang jalan perbelanjaan di Ginza yang besar itu. Akibat adanya ekspedisi ke wilayah khusus, perbelajaan di Ginza telah dipindahkan ke kawasan yang baru. Wilayah ini sekarang dipakai sebagai markas JGSDF.

Diantara lima puluh ribu orang itu, pria berambut hitam dan mengunakan kacamata memilih untuk melirik warga yang menaruh karangan bunga disekitar jalan—sebagai penghormatan.

Menghela napasnya sejenak, dia menatap kedepan saat perdana Menteri naik ke atas podium, hendak menyampaikan sambutan sebelum ekspedisi dimulai. Pria itu menatap orang yang naik ke atas podium dengan serius.

"Pertama, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku namaku Uchiha Madara selaku perdana menteri yang baru menggantikan perdana menteri sebelumnya. Operasi ini telah disahkan berkat perdana menteri houjou serta dukungan para pejabat dari seluruh partai, dan akhirnya sekarang kalian siap untuk dikirim ke Wilayah Khusus. Para prajurit sekalian, misi yang kalian emban sangatlah berat. Maka dari itu saya mengucapkan selamat bekerja." Uacpnya pria itu yang bernama Uchiha Madara lalu bergerak turun dari podium dengan wajah yang terus melirik ke arah seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang sedang berbaris rapi disepanjang jalan ' _Kapten Naruto Namikaze dengan kode nickname maelstrom, aku harap dia bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk menyelidiki Gerbang aneh ini_.'

Selanjutnya, pria dewasa menaiki podium, dengan wajah tegasnya, melihat seluruh pasukan yang akan dipimpinnya.

"Aku hazama. komandan kalian. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan menunggu kita dibalik gerbang. Maka dari itu, kalian harus siap siaga untuk bertempur ketika melewati gerbang tersebut. Kita akan segera memasuki gerbang. Semuanya..." Suara hazama bergema tegas.

"Siapkan senjata kalian!" Titahnya.

Suara gerakan senjata terdengar nyaring dan kompak. Mesin mobil tempur lengkap dan tank baja dinyalakan. Perlahan pintu besi yang menyegel 'gerbang' terbuka.

"Bersiap! Maju!"

Perlahan tank baja bergerak maju, berbaris rapi menjadi dua baris, berjalan merapat, berjaga-jaga jika ada yang menyergap mereka dibalik gerbang. Asap jalanan mengepul. Didekat gerbang, kendaran yang dinaiki hazama memantau jalannya operasi.

"Jendral. Kendaraan baris depan sudah memasuki gerbang, sisanya masih belum..." ucap sasuke melapor pada pria yang disampingnya, dengan wajah datar.

"Kemungkinan terburuknya, kita akan langsung dihadapkan pertempuran, yang bisa kita andalkan hanyalah pasukan yang sudah siap siaga" ujar hazama dengan nada serius

Sasuke yang mendengar nada serius dan kekhawatir komandan hazama tertawa kecil.

"Komandan hazama anda tidak perlu khawatir disana ada naruto. Saya yakin dia pasti bisa mengatasinya" ucap sasuke menenangkan hazama sambil menepuk pundaknya. Sedangkan hazama yang mendengar itu tersenyum.

"Bagus. Lanjutkan." Kata hazama kembali serius.

"Baik! Unit selanjutnya silahkan mulai memasuki gerbang." Perintah sasuke melalui alat telekomunikasi.

Unit selanjutnya yang membawa personil dan perbekalan bergerak maju. Disalah satu mobil yang melaju masuk kedalam gerbang, Naruto tampak menunduk, berpikir sejenak.

"Ano... Kapten?" Naruto tersentak, kemudian menatap pria berambut hitam dan mengunakan kacamata yang lebih muda darinya itu. Namanya georg, umurnya 20 tahun. Dia satu kelompok dengannya dalam melakukan ekspedisi, dan juga salah satu temannya yang sangat dia percaya.

"Apa!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin.

"Hey ayolah, waktu itu aku lupa!" Jawab georg karena lupa kerena dia dan naruto sudah membuat kesepakatan bersama untuk bertemu di perbelanjaan di Ginza.

"lupakan. yang penting mengapa kau satu tim denganku?"

"aku tidak tau?" ucapnya jujur.

"Mungkin itu kerena pacarmu itu Kapten Naruto" ucap salah satu tentara yang duduk disamping naruto. Dia memiliki ciri-ciri berwajah tampan dan berambut hitam dan mata hitam A.K.A Cao cao.

"Dia bukan pacarku Cao cao, dia cuman temanku"

"Ooh, iya naruto, Kira-kira disana ada gadis bertelinga kucing enggak yah?" Tanya georg dengan semangat.

Semua personil yang ada didalam mobil terkekeh mendengar candaan georg.

"Yampun kau ini, Pastinya ada,'kan?" Jawab naruto dengan wajag senang.

"Kalau Kapten Naruto bagaimana? Apa ada gadis yang anda sukai?" Tanya salah satu tentara yang duduk disamping georg. Dia memiliki ciri-ciri berwajah tempan sama seperti Cao cao dan berambut putih A.K.A Siegfried.

"Entahlah aku masih mencarinya" ucap naruto jujur walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah memiliki tunangan yang cantiknya minta ampun.

"Musuh terlihat!" Ucap salah satu personil yang berada paling depan barisan mengkonfirmasi adanya musuh melalui alat komunikasi.

"Sebaiknya kita akhir percakapan ini Kapten" ucap georg langsung keluar dari kendaraan diikuti Naruto dengan yang lainnya.

Seluruh kendaraan tempur bersiap didepan. Semua Tentara keluar dari kendaraan pengangkut, mencari tempat dan bersiap diposisi masing-masing.

"Jendral, perintah anda?"

Saat itu matahari baru saja terbit, menyinari sesuatu yang menghubungkan dua dunia itu, mereka menyebutnya...gate!.

"Semua unit, bersiap... Serang!"

 **-Line break-**

 **Bukit Arnus**

Pagi hari setelah serangan habis-habisan malam tadi dari JGSDF terlihat puluhan mayat baik itu manusia atau iblis dan lainnya sebagainya.

Terlihatlah naruto dan georg sedang mengamati sesekitar daerah perbukitan itu.

"Jadi dunia ini adalah dunia Paralel" tanya georg

"Itulah yang aku tau. dunia ini adalah dunia yang dipenuhi oleh makhluk fantasi" jawab naruto yang saat ini terus berjalan sambil melirik ke kanan ke arah tumpukan tentara romawi, iblis dan naga yang sudah mati.

"Aku dengar kita membunuh 60.000 orang dalam satu malam" tanya georg juga melihat tumpukan mayat itu.

"Kau Salah georg, jumlah musuh yang sudah kita bunuh itu berkisar 120.000 orang dan lagi sebenarnya bangsa apa yang sedang kita lawan" ucap naruto berhenti bejalan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kiri dimana dia bisa melihat tumpukan mayat yang hambir sama.

"Mmmmm. Kalo begitu sebaiknya kita kembali ke markas" ujar georg sambil berbalik badan kembali ke markas disusul dengan naruto.

 **-Line break-**

"Begitulah, kami sudah membuat keputusan kalau kita perlu mempelajari kehidupan masyarakat, industri, politik, dan agama di wilayah ini"

"Hn"

"Berinteraksilah dengan penduduk kota di sekitar dan pelajarilah budaya politik mereka, jika memungkinkan jalinlah hubungan baik dengan mereka"

"Hn"

"Dan Ini" ucap orang itu memberikan sebuah buku pada naruto. "kami berhasil mempelajari bahasa dunia ini dari musuh yang berhasil kita tangkap"

"Hn. Terimaksih"

"Kapten Namikaze naruto, saya tau anda seharusnya berlibur tapi"

"Tidak apa-apa pak, lagipula dunia ini, menarik perhatianku" ucap naruto pergi meningalkan orang itu.

"Baguslah jika anda mengerti Kapten" ucap orang itu kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

Setelah sampai di lapangan naruto menemukan bawahannya sedang menunggunya, tampa Pikir panjang naruto langsung pergi ke sanah.

Cao cao yang melihat kedatangan kapten mereka langsung bersiap memberi hormat begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Perhatian berihormat pad-"

.

 **Dukkk.**

 **Bruukk.**

.

Ucapnya tidak dilanjutkan kerena ada sebuah batu yang melesat dengan cepat ke arahnya dan itu sukses mengenai kepalanya dengan kuat sampai jatuh.

Semua personil Pengintai langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah pelaku pelemparan tersebut, dan yang mereka dapatkan adalah sang pelaku tersebut tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kapten Naruto yang menatap mereka dengan horor.

 **Deg! Deg! Deg!**

'Jantungku ada apa dengan jantungku' batin anggota kelompok naruto, wajah mereka yang memutih dan mulut terengah-ngah karena merasakan sebuah aura yang sangat mengerikan di depan mereka. Kecuali georg yang bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

Naruto nampak santai ketika melihat mereka panik, berdiri didepan mereka dengan gagah.

"Pertama, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku namaku Namikaze naruto, komandan kalian dalam misi mengumpulkan intelegen, kita tidak tau apa yang akan menati kita diluar sana maka dari itu aku ingin kalian terus waspada dan saling membatu kalian paham" ucap naruto tegas.

""Iya, pak kami paham""

Naruto yang melihat mereka yang tadi yang sangat panik kembali semangat tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah, kalian segera naik ke mobil, kita akan segera berangkat dan Siegfried, cao cao akan satu kendaraan denganmu" ujar naruto kembali berbalik menuju ke arah kendaran paling depan "ooh iya, georg kau akan satu kendaran denganku kau paham" ucap naruto sudah meniki Kendaraan lapis baja Komatsu Light.

Georg yang mendengar itu membatin. _'bahaya jika aku satu mobil dengannya bisa-bisa aku yang akan sialnya.'_

"Georg cepat kemari kau akan menjadi deriver pribadiku" ucap naruto membukan pintu mobil bagian kanan.

 _'Terima sajalah'_ batin georg pasrah dengan keadan kemudia dia berjalan ke arah mobil dan duduk di bagian depan sebagai deriver dan di bagian kirinya ada naruto yang sedang membaca buku.

"Ahh~ baiklah saatnya serius" ucap naruto dengan wajah kalem, kemudia dia mengmbil sebuah alat komunikasi yang berada di depannya.

"Tes tes, Kendaraan 3. Heracles Leonardo kalian siap"

[ ha'i Taichou ]

"Kendaran 2. cao cao, Jeanne, Siegfried"

[ ha'i Taichou ]

"Baikalah. Ayo kita jalan"

 **-Line break-**

Naruto duduk di kursi depan di salah satu kendaraan transportasi, Kendaraan lapis baja Komatsu Light. Dia saat ini mengenakan Seragam Militer JSDF standar dengan beberapa tambahan yang menandakan pangkatnya, di belakang pinggangnya ada MK23, di punggungnya ada senapan favoritnya yang telah diberikan kepadanya oleh perdana menteri saat pertama kali dia bergabung dengan JGSDF.

Duduk di sampingnya mengemudikan kendaraan adalah seorang pria muda dengan rambut hitam pendek dan mengunakan kacamata, dia mengenakan seragam standar JSDF dan memiliki senapan jenis P90 di sisinya.

Di belakang mereka, dua kendaraan lain mengikuti mereka.

"Mmmm, langit sangat jelas indah." ujar georg dengan senyum di wajahnya. "neko~ neko~ kapan aku akan melihat seorang gadis kucing, kau juga, Kapten?"

Naruto menghela nafas dengan senyum bahagia.

"Yah. Kau benar aku juga sudah tidak sabar ingin melihatnya" jawab naruto kemudia dia melanjutkan "terlebih lagi ada yang tidak beres"

Georg menatap naruto sambil menaikan alis. "apa maksudmu"

Naruto menatap georg sesaat. "tidak ada apa apa"

"...?"

"Kau tahu, aku selalu tau apa yang kau pikirkan. Jumlah anggota tim kita hanya ada 7 orang. mungkin ada beberapa tentara yang membencimu. Kerena kegagaln mu dalam menjalankan sebuah misi terlebih lagi ..."

"...!"

Grorg diam ketika dia menyaksikan kaptennya memilih tidak mendengarkannya dan memilih membaca buku.

"Hey. Naruto!" Suara georg memotong keheningan mereka yang mematahkan Naruto dari perjalanan membaca bukunya. "Aku bisa melihat Desa!"

Naruto berpaling untuk melihat ke depan dan dia dapat melihat Desa dengan tanda-tanda kehidupn di dalamnya.

Mereka [kendaran 1. 2. 3] berhenti di depan desa dan keluar dari kendaran.

"Baiklah! Anak-anak, jangan melakukan sesuatu yang gegabah dan bersikaplah seperti biasa! Kami tidak ingin menakut-nakuti kalian dengan kalian berteriak seperti preman mengerti!?" ucap Naruto memerintah dengan nada tegas sementara penduduk desa melihat mereka dengan rasa sedikit takut.

"Hebat, pantas saja dia mengabaikanku rupanya. Dia sedang mempelajari bahasa dunia ini dengan mempelajari buku itu selama 3 jam." ucap georg dapat di dengar oleh rekan tim nya, yang menatap komandan mereka dengan kagum.

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengan kepala desa di sini?" Tanya Naruto ketika dia berdiri di depan seorang pria desa yang mengangguk dan menunjuk pria pendek gemuk dengan topi dikepalanya.

"Dia pemimpin desa."

Pemimpin desa berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk Anda, Tuan?" Tanya pemimpin desa itu.

Naruto menoleh dan melihat orang-orang mengumpulkan barang-barang mereka.

"Apakah anda sedang mengevakuasi warga desa?"

Kepala desa itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, tadi kami melihat seekor naga api terbang mendengar. Naga api dikenal karena kehausannya menghancurkan desa-desa, kami tidak akan aman di sini. Untungnya naga itu tidak memperhatikan kami"

"Seekor naga?" ucap Naruto sedikit terkejut, oke itu adalah fantasi seperti tapi tidak begitu mengejutkan karena dia sudah melihat naga yang berbeda.

"Bagaimana persisnya naga ini? Apakah naga ini berbeda dengan naga jenis lainnya?"

Kepala desa itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Benar tuan, Naga api ini jauh lebih besar dari naga normal, naga ini memiliki kulit yang sangat tebal sehingga pedang bahkan tidak bisa menembusnya." jawab Kepala itu menjelaskan dengan ekspresi bermasalah, jika naga api memutuskan untuk menyerang mereka maka tidak mungkin bagi mereka untuk melawan. "Tapi aneh kalau naga itu tidak menyerang desa kami setelah terbang di atas desa kami sebelumnya, terlebih lagi aku sempat melihat, mata naga itu tertuju pada sesuatu entah apa itu"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya sambil mengerutkan dahi di wajahnya, sebelum matanya melebar ketika dia tiba-tiba menyadari. Dia segera meraih bahu kepala desa dan mengejutkan pria itu.

"Katakan padaku! Apakah ada pemukiman desa di dekat sini? Sebuah desa yang dikelilingi oleh hutan dan pepohonan!?" Tanya Naruto buru-buru sementara pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi kaget di wajahnya saat tiba-tiba sikap pria di depannya berubah.

"Ya, ada sebuah desa di depan sungai, jika Anda mengikuti sungai itu maka anda akan sampai di desa Kowan, desa Kowan adalah desa elf. Rumah-rumah di sana terbuat dari pohon dan kayu" jawab Kepala desa menjelaskan dan setelah itu Naruto segera berbalik dan bergegas menuju kendaraan.

"Georg cepat naik ke mobil dan cao cao, Siegfried dan Heracles kalian gunakanlah kendaran 2 dan ikuti kami." ujar naruto memerintah mengejutkan georg dan cao cao, Siegfried dan Heracles tapi tetap patuh, sementara yang lain menatapnya menunggu perintah "Kalian berdua Leonardo, Jeanne gunakan kendaran 3, aku ingin kalian tinggal bersama mereka dan membantu mereka mengemasi barang-barang mereka dan mengungsi, membawa mereka ke pangkalan"

""ha'i Taichou""

"kepala desa. Kita akan bertemu di lembah beberapa mil jauhnya dari sini, mengerti!? "

"Baik akan saya lakukan tuan!"

 **-Line break-**

"Apa yang terjadi Kapten!?" georg bertanya saat dia pergi dan menuju ke lokasi yang Naruto katakan padanya.

"Sebelumnya, kepala desa memberitahuku seekor naga terbang di atas desa mereka, rupanya naga ini jauh berbeda daripada yang kita temui di Jepang, naga ini jauh lebih besar dan memiliki kemampuan untuk menghembuskan api. Kulitnya begitu keras bahkan pedang tidak bisa menusuknya, jika perkiraanku benar maka naga itu memiliki tubuh yang lebih kuat dari tank" Naruto menjelaskan, georg yang mendengar itu shock.

"Tapi kenapa naga itu pergi ke desa ini?" georg bertanya.

"Masalahnya adalah, dia mengatakan bahwa setiap kali naga api muncul, akan ada sebuah kehancuran di setiap desa yang dilihatnya tapi aku bingung mengapa naga itu tidak menyerang desa tadi. Dia memberitahuku bahwa sang naga tampak seolah-olah matanya tertuju pada sesuatu. Dan yah, jika itu benar maka naga itu menuju ke desa itu"

"Tapi mengapa naga itu menuju ke sana?" georg menjulurkan kepalanya keluar jendela dan melihat naga raksasa itu terbang ke arah desa Kowan.

"Karena dia naga api yang menghembuskan api! hutan itu akan lebih mudah terbakar! Dan itulah yang mendapat perhatian naga itu!" jawab naruto.

"Aku rasa bukan hanya itu saja. Iya kan. Tidak mungkin naga itu memiliki kebiasan membakar hutan tanpa sebab?" tanya georg sedikit panik

"kau benar. Sepertinya ada seseorang di desa itu yang memiliki masalah dengan naga itu... tapi proritas kita saat ini adalah menyelamatkan mereka dari naga itu"

"A-aku mengerti ..."

"Oke dengarkan, jika apa yang dikatakan kepala desa itu benar dan naga itu tidak bisa ditembus oleh pedang, maka senapan kita tidak akan bekerja melawannya!" naruto menjelaska menoleh pada georg.

"Lalu bagaimana kita akan membunuhnya?" tanya georg.

Sementara itu naruto tampak diam sebentar kemudia dia menyeringai.

dia mengmbil sebuah alat komunikasi yang berada di depannya.

"Kendaran 2. cao cao, Siegfried dan Heracles ambil bazooka yang berada di mobil kalian"

[ ha'i Taichou ]

"Baiklah rencananya aku dan georg akan mengalihkan perhatiannya lalu kalian keluar dari mobil dan saat aku memberikan sinyal pada kalian tembaklah naga itu"

"Baikalah. Ayo kita beraksi" ucap naruto mengkhiri percakapannya dengan mereka.

 **Donnnggg**

Georg yang mendngar shock "rencana super gila!"

sementara Naruto mengangguk. "Itu jauh lebih baik, aku tidak ingin mereka mati" ucap naruto.

"Hey kau terlalu meremehkan mereka..."

"Tidak juga, hanya untuk saat ini saja aku ingin mengets, apa mereka dapat membidik mahluk sebesar itu atau tidak"

"...!"

"Tu-tunggu sebentar, jika bidikan mereka meleset maka..."

"Kau benar, kita berdua akan mati" ucap naruto mengkhiri percakapannya dengan georg

mereka baru saja melewati hutan dan melihat naga itu mendarat di tanah desa dengan beberapa orang menembakkan panah ke arahnya.

Dia bisa melihat seorang lelaki pirang berlari dengan seorang gadis pirang, mungkin saudara kandung.

"Jangan meninggalkan kendaraan, gaorg pancing perhatiannya! Aku akan menembaknya dari jendela! Cao cao, Siegfried dan Heracles arahkan bazooka kalian ke naga itu tapi jangan tembak tunggu sinyalku!" teriak naruto memerintahkan.

" **Yes, sir** "

Naruto menarik pelatuk dan mebidik pada naga itu dan menembaknya ke arah mata kiri naga itu.

" **ROAAAR**!" naga itu meraung dalam kemarahan. Naga itu segera terbang mengejar kendaran naruto dengan cepat.

"KAU INGIN MEBUNUHKU KAMPRET!" teriak georg memacu kendaran lapis baja Komatsu Light dengan sangat cepat menghindar dari naga.

"GYGAGAGAGAGA. TEMBAK TERUS"

Di atas atap kendaran naruto dengan senapan mesin, terus berterik gila dengan senapan mesinnya yang terus mengeluarkan timah panas itu yang di arahkan ke kepala naga itu berharap mengenai mata kanannya.

Sementara itu cao cao, Siegfried dan Heracles yang sudah keluar dari kendaran dan bersiap menembak terpaksa diam karena mereka belum mendapatkan sinyal dari kapten mereka.

"Hn. Sepertinya mengasikan" ujar Siegfried sambil memegang dagunya mengunakan tangan kirinya, melihat kapten mereka bersenang-senang dengan sang naga.

"Mengasikan dari mananya bajingan" teriak Heracles sweatdrop mendengar komentar rekan satu tim nya. Dia tidak menyangka komandan mereka begitu berani di kejar-kejar naga itu.

"berisik. Kita harus tetap fokus. Jika kita sudah diberikan sinyalnya kita harus segera menembaknya" kata Cao cao yang sudah sejak awal bersiap-siap.

 **Duaaaaar**

Sebuah asap putih dikeluarkan dari arah kendaran naruto agar bisa memberi sinyal kepada tim nya untuk segera menembak.

"Itu sinyal nya ayo" kata Cao cao menggarahkan basokanya ke naga itu, di ikuti dengan dua rekannya.

"Tembak"

 **Duaaaaar**

 **Duaaaaar**

 **Duaaaaar**

Terjadilah ledakan saat tembakan basoka itu mengenai naga itu. Dengan sang naga yang sudah tidak bernyawa jatuh ke bawah.

"Bagus, ini berhasil. georg Hentikan mobilnya didekat mereka" ucap Naruto memerintahkan georg untuk menghentikan kendaran di dekat hutan tempat para Elf. Naruto membuka pintu lalu keluar dari kendaraan.

sementara para Elf segera mengarahkan busur mereka padanya.

"Tunggu!" teriak Elf pria berambut pirang mengenakan jubah biru dengan kaos putih dan sabuk biru yang mengikatnya berjalan ke arah naruto sambil memerintahkan pemanah untuk menurunkan busur mereka. Dia berhenti di depan Naruto.

 **tap! tap!**

"Tuan! terima kasih banyak karena telah membantu kami, jika bukan karena bantuan anda, mungkin suku kami telah lenyap. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan berterima kasih banyak."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak apa-apa, kami pasukan tentara JSDF, senang membantu"

"Tapi bagaimana anda tahu naga itu akan menyerang kami?" Pria itu bertanya dengan curiga ketika Naruto tertawa kecil bahkan tidak terintimidasi oleh tampilan para elf yang sedang membidiknya.

"Sebuah desa yang dikelilingi oleh hutan, rumah-rumah yang tergantung di pohon, itu praktis target yang sempurna untuk naga itu. Kami meminta kepala desa Coda tentang tempat ini dan segera menyimpulkan bahwa naga itu akan menyerang di sini." ucap Naruto menanggapi

sementara elf itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan rasa terima kasih. "Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Hodor Marceau pemimpin desa ini."

"Aku Naruto Namikaze, dari JSDF dengan kode nickname Maelstrom. Dan kami berasal dari bukit arnus" ujar Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya sementara tim nya yang melihat bahwa tidak ada lagi permusuhan segera keluar dari kendaraan untuk berdiri di sisi kapten mereka dengan senjata mereka diturunkan.

"Ayah! Siapa mereka? Apa mereka orang yang mengirim naga itu!?" Kata seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang mengenakan gaun one piece hijau dengan lengan terpisah, dan stoking hijau panjang paha dengan sepatu hijau. Dia juga memiliki telinga panjang seperti elf lainnya.

"Tuka! Mereka bukan orang jahat...ayo perkenalkan dirimu" Hodor berbalik ke arah naruto.

Gadis itu berbalik ke arah mereka dan membungkuk pada Naruto.

"Namaku Tuka Luna Marceau, dan lelaki ini adalah ayahku, tolong maafkan aku kerena menuduh kalian orang jahat dan lagi terima kasih banyak karena telah membantu kami. Kami berutang budi padamu."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin kalian mengemas barang-barang kalian, kalian harus ikut dengan kami, karena disini tidak lagi aman lagi untuk kalian. Aku tahu tempat di mana kalian pasti akan aman." ucap Naruto memerintah Hodor.

Hodor menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa, ini rumah kami. Kami tidak bisa meninggalkannya, tapi bolehkah aku meminta permintaan." ucap hodor.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dia menghormati keputusan hodor, mereka tidak ingin pergi itu merupakan keputusan mereka dia tidak dapat menolaknya.

"Aku ingin kau membawa putriku bersamamu, dengan cara itu dia akan aman."

"Apa!? Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi tanpa ayah!" ucap Tuka menolak dia tidak ingin menonggalkan ayahnya.

Hodor yang mendengar itu menoleh pada puterinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tuka, apa pun yang kamu menginginkan selalu ayah kabulkan. Aku memberimu semua yang kamu inginkan, tidak peduli apa itu. Tuka aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tinggal di sini lebih lama, disini sudah tidak aman lagi. Kau harus ikut dengan mereka, tolong kali ini saja. Lakukan seperti yang ayah katakan." Hodor memohon selagi Tuca berdiri membeku karena tidak percaya.

"Tuka, tolong." Hodor mengulangi perkataannya

sementara Tuca menggigit bibirnya dan dengan desahan frustrasi dia mengangguk.

Hodor tersenyum, dia memeluk putrinya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum berpisah dengannya.

"itu akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya, kita akan bertemu lagi." Ucap hodor kemudian dia berbalik ke arah naruto. "bisakah aku mengunjungi tempat yang anda bicarakan?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Tentu saja, tidak apa-apa. Anda bisa mengunjungi kami kapan saja."

"Terima kasih." ucap Hodor berterima kasih kepada mereka.

sementara georg memimpin Tuka yang enggan ke kendaraan yang dia gunakan dengan naruto.

"Ayo pergi." Naruto berbalik dan duduk di depan di samping kursi pengemudi yang ditempati georg. "georg! Kita menuju ke lembah dekat desa Coda."

 **-Line break-**

Mereka butuh beberapa menit sebelum mereka mencapai tujuan mereka, dan mereka terkejut banyak gerbong dan penduduk desa terlihat sedang menunggu mereka.

Mereka berhenti di depan Leonardo, Jeanne yang menyambut mereka dengan tampang khawatir.

"Kapten! Apakah kau benar-benar bertemu dengan seekor naga di sana!?" ucap Leonardo yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di sambing naruto.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kami menghadapi naga?" tanya georg saat dia melepas sabuk bahu senjatanya dan menahannya ke bawah.

"kepala desa memberi tahu kami tentang apa yang terjadi, kami tidak mengerti banyak tetapi kami mendapat intinya." kata Jeanne merespon dengan ekspresi kagum sementara Naruto mengangguk.

Naruto melirik ke kiri ketika dia merasakan seseorang menarik-narik jaketnya.

gadis berambut biru mungil dengan mata biru. Dia mengenakan gaun hijau, dengan tabun biru di atasnya. Dia memakai sepatu biru, dan terlihat memegang tongkat dengan sayap biru di atasnya dan menarik-narik jaketnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya naruto membalikan badannya ke kiri, gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, dia sedikit terkejut pada kelancaran dalam bahasanya.

"Apakah kamu melihat naga itu? Dia bertanya dengan lembut sementara Naruto mengangguk.

"Ya, kami berjuang dan berhasil membunuhnya." ujar naruto menjelaskan sementara gadis itu tampak kagum dan terpesona.

"Namaku, Lelei La Lalena." ucap perempuan itu memperkenalkan dirinya benama Lelei.

"Aku Naruto Namikaze, senang bertemu denganmu Lelei." jawab naruto menepuk kepala Lelei lalu mengeluanya, Lelei tampak seperti anak kecil berusia 15 tahun meskipun dia enam belas tahun.

"Oke! Sudah cukup! Ayo semuanya Kita berangkat" ujar naruto memerintah.

sementara JSDF memberi hormat kepadanya dan segera kembali ke kendaran mereka.

Naruto berbalik ke belakang dan melihat kepala desa berjalan ke arahnya

"kepala desa ayo berangkat" ucap naruto memerintah.

"Apa anda tidak ingin beristirahat dulu tuan. Anda sudah melawan naga api?" Ujar kepala desa khawatir.

Naruto yang mendengar nada khawatir kepala desa tertawa kecil.

"Kepala desa anda tidak perlu khawatir, kami pasukan JSDF sudah terbiasa" ucap sasuke menenangkan kepala desa sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Baiklah jika itu keinginan anda tuan"

 **-Line break-**

"Membosankan apa tidak hal yang seru." kata Naruto menghela nafas saat dia menjulurkan kepalanya keluar jendela dan melihat ke belakangnya melihat gerbong-gerbong itu.

"benar." ucap georg mengalami hal yang sama dengan naruto.

Sementara itu tuka yang duduk di belakang memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti bahasa mereka.

 **Deg'!**

Georg melihat sesuatu di depan mengentikan kendarannya lalu mengambil teropong.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Apa ada sesuatu didepan sana?" kata naruto penasaran sambil mengmbil botol air di belakangnya lalu meminum airnya.

"Loli gotik dan Halberd/kapak besar"

 **Bruuusshh.**

Naruto Menyemburkan minumannya. Dia tersentak mendengar kata yang keluar dari georg, 'loli gotik' katanya, yang benar saja.

"Berikan padaku, aku ingin melihatnya" ucap naruto menerima teropong itu dari tangan georg.

Naruto bisa melihat beberapa mil jauhnya, ada seorang gadis gothic yang terlihat duduk dengan senyum mengoda di wajahnya sambil memegang Halberd.

Gadis itu berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke arah mereka. Begitu gadis itu berdiri di depan mereka, dia berhenti dan mengintip ke dalam dari sisi jendela Naruto.

"Katakan, darimana kalian berasal dan kemana kalian akan pergi?" dia bertanya dengan suara mengoda, meskipun Naruto mencatat bahwa itu terlalu menggoda untuk seseorang wanita seusianya.

"Kami dari desa Coda onee-chan!" jawab Gadis kecil yang berada di samping wanita itu.

"Siapa orang aneh-aneh ini." Dia melirik ke arah Naruto dengan senyum aneh di wajahnya. "Dan bagaimana benda ini bergerak."

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi onii-chan, tumpangan ini lebih nyaman ketimbang kereta kuda, lo." jawab Gadis kecil itu dengan senyuman.

"Ehh tumpangan yang nyaman, ya?" Dia bertanya dengan senyum sambil melirik Naruto, yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. "aku juga ingin mencobanya... bagaimana rasanya menaiki ini"

Dia berjalan menuju kursi depan dan membuka pintu kendaran, Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana dia tahu cara membuka pintu.

Dia melangkah masuk dan mengejutkan Tuka dan georg, gadis itu masuk dan duduk di pangkuan Naruto.

"A-pa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Naruto melihat gadis itu yang seenak jidatnya duduk di pangkuannya.

Georg yang melihat interaksi naruto dan gadis manis itu tertawa tidak tertahankan.

Sementara itu naruto yang melihat georg tertawa marah ingin sekali dia memukulnya tapi dia urunkan. Naruto memegang pinggang gadis yang berada di pakuannya lalu memindahkannya ke pangkuannya georg.

Gadis manis yang melihat dia di pindahkan dari pangkuan lelaki itu cembrut.

"Hey!? Naruto apa maksudnya ini" protes georg tidak terima.

"Dengar georg aku sudah punya tunangan, jadi aku tidak ingin beinteraksi dengan wanita lain, bukannya kau sudah tau siapa tunanganku itu?" Tanya naruto dengan tajam.

Georg yang mendengar pasrah dengan keadan dia tidak ingin naruto marah.

 **-Line break-**

Mereka memutuskan untuk mendirikan kamp karena hari sudah semakin malam.

"Oke! Sudah cukup untuk hari ini! Kita harus beristirahat dan berangkat pagi-pagi, kita harus kembali ke bukit Arnus sebelum tengah hari!" ucap naruto memerintahkan kepada semua anggota tim nya

Tim nya memberi salam kepadanya dan segera kembali ke tenda mereka.

Naruto duduk di kantong tidur sebelum memiringkan kepalanya ketika Jeanne memasuki tendanya dan menutupnya.

"Kapten, kita satu tenda" Jeanne berkata sambil tersenyum. dia melepas jaketnya bersama dengan sepatu botnya. Dia sekarang hanya mengenakan baju dalamnya dan kaus kakinya saat dia berbaring di tas tidurnya.

"Aku kira Cao cao satu tenda denganmu?" tanyanya naruto sambil melepas baju zirahnya dan jaketnya.

"dia bilang dia ingin tidur di dalam kendaraan. gadis yang bernama Tuka itu satu tenda dengan georg-san dan juga gadis aneh itu." jawab Jeanne

"Aku mengerti. Ayo kita tidur kalau begitu." kata Naruto berbaring di dalam kantong tidur.

naruto tidak memiliki masalah satu tenda dengan seorang gadis karena dia telah melakukannya berkali-kali dengan tentara JSDF lainnya,

Jadi melihat tubuh wanita tidak benar-benar baru baginya.

Jeanne berbaring di kantong tidurnya sendiri dan berbalik ke Naruto.

Tidak semenit kemudian matanya tertunduk dan tertidur sebelum wajahnya berubah menjadi senyum konyol dengan air liur yang membasahi bibirnya.

"Uehehehehe, bukan kapten, itu lubang yang salah."gumam Jeanne dalam tidurnya.

sementara itu Naruto yang mendengar gumam Jeanne membatin ' _ahh~ rupanya dia mesum, lebih baik aku tidur di tempat georg di sana lebih aman_ '

Sambil mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri, naruto kemudia menyelinap keluar dari tenda itu.

Belum beberapa langkah naruto langsung disajikan pemandangan indah di depannya di mana georg sedang tidur sambil memeluk gadis itu sementara itu Tuka tidur di sisinya sambil memeluknya karena dingin.

Sambil mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri, naruto tidur di dekat mereka sambil menatap langit-langit yang di hiasi bintang bintang

Tidak semenit kemudian matanya tertunduk dan tertidur

.

* * *

 **-to be continued-**

 **chapter 2 UP!**

 **.**

 **gimana yah, sekalian aja saya perpanjang chapternya. sampai 4500 word lebih agar lebih panjang? alasannya, biar para reader bisa membacanya lebih puas. itu aja**

 **itu juga kalo mood nya lagi bagus.**

 **saya masih Author newbie Jadi mohon maaf jika ada banyak kekurangan.**

 **Sekian dari saya sampai di sini dulu dan terima kasih banyak,** **atas dukungannya.**

 **'..;**


	3. Chapter 3

**ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun.**

* * *

 **(the gate mysterious).**

 **.**

 **disclaimer: semua karakter yang ada di fic ini bukan milikku, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.**

 **ganre : fantasy, adventure, romance & dll.**

 **warning :ide kacangan/pasaran, geje, ooc, strongnaru, typo & dll.**

 **summary : kembali setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya di akita. kini dia harus memenuhi tugas barunya, untuk menyelidiki Gerbang aneh yang muncul di Jepang yang mengarah ke dunia yang berbeda, bersama rekan Tim barunya, mampukah naruto menyelesaikannya?**

 **Rate: M**

 **pairing : (naruto x...)**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 :** **Italica dan** **Invasi** **bandit**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bukit Arnus.**

 **Markas JSDF - kantor Letnan Jenderal Hazama.**

"Letjen, Laporanya sudah selesai." kata sasuke kepada hazama yang duduk di kursinya sambil menatapnya serius.

"Ooh. Apa yang kita pelajari?"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bahasa yang mereka gunakan membuat kita kesulitan untuk berkomunilasi, tapi intinya kita berhasil menjalin hubungan baik dengan mereka." kata sasuke memberikan buku laporan Tim naruto kepada hazama.

"kebanyakan dari mereka manusia dan sebagian besar berada di sekitar pertanian dan kehutanan, untuk informasi industri dan perdagangan selebihnya tercatat lengkap di laporan, setiap desa tampaknya memiliki kepada desa. Namun kami masih belum mengetahui secara rinci tentang stuktur politik mereka."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya kemudia dia melanjutkan.

"Letjen, saya harap kita bisa mengundang beberapa dari mereka kemari" usul sasuke memberikan pendapat untuk mengundang beberapa orang-orang di dunia ini untuk mendapatkan informasi lebih lanjut.

Hazama menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yang jadi masalah, kita kesulitan berkomunikasi dengan mereka, bisa saja mereka malah salah paham dan mengira kita menculik mereka. Itu malah akan membuat kita repot!"

"Letjen, Tim naruto membawa beberapa pengungsi, dengan memanfaatkan pengungsi, kita dapat membuat alasan yang jelas." Ucap sasuke meberikan usulan yang tadi.

Hazama yang mendengar itu dari sasuke tentang naruto yang membawa beberapa pengungsi tertawa kecil.

"Begitu rupanya. Oke boleh juga idemu sasuke"

menganggukkan kepala, hazama melanjutkan.

"Sasuke tolong sampaikan ini pada naruto, Aku perintahkan dia untuk mengurus dan mengamati mereka" ujar hazama sambil mengambil buku laporan tadi dan langsung membacanya.

 **"Yes. Sir"** sasuke memberi hormat. meninggalkan ruangan Letnan Jenderal dengan damai.

 **-Line break-**

Naruto baru saja selesai keluar dari kantor Mayor Higaki, yang kesal padanya karena membawa pengungsi tanpa izin mereka, sekarang dia bertanggung jawab atas kondisi kehidupan mereka dan kesejahteraan para pengungsi di pangkalan ini.

Naruto menghela nafas saat dia dan timnya berjalan melalui lorong.

"Jeanne dan Leonardo, pergilah ambil makanan di kantin serbaguna. Cao cao, Heracles dan Siegfried, kalian minta tenda ke bagian pos perlengkapan. Aku akan mengurus dokumennya. Georg kau temani mereka sampai makanan dan tenda mereka datang"

" **Yes. Sir** " Menanggapi ucapan kaptenya, Tim itu segera pergi melaksanakan tugasnya masing-masing.

Naruto menghela nafas lagi, sekarang dia harus bergulat dengan kertas-kertas menyebalkan itu lagi.

 **Beberapa saat Kemudian**

Cao cao, Heracles dan Siegfried, sibuk mempersiapkan tenda para pengungsi desa Coda sementara Jeanne dan Leonardo menyiapkan ransum dan langsung distribusikan ke para pengungsi. mereka semua terpesona bagaimana makanan bisa masuk ke dalam kotak kecil yang tampak aneh menurut mereka.

Georg membawa sekotak ransum saat dia menemukan Tuka, georg tersenyum kepadanya. Tuka yang melihat georg tersenyum pada nya pergi menjauh dari nya karena dia masih malu.

"Masih belum bicara?"

Georg berbalik melihat Jeanne sedang membawa sekotak makanan. menghela nafasnya kemudia dia berkata.

"Sayangnya ya."

Jeanne meletakkan kotak itu dan mengeluarkan keringat dari dahinya "Ah, beri dia waktu. Ayo, aku belikan sesuatu untuk diminum." kata jeanne sambil tersenyum.

Georg tersenyum, "Baiklah."

 **Pagi selanjutnya.**

Naruto beserta para unitnya memulai aktifitas harian dengan mendaftarkan nama para pengungsi. Georg diberi tugas oleh Naruto untuk menulis dan berbicara dengan para pengungsi dalam bahasa mereka. Karena Georg adalah tangan kanan Naruto yang cukup ahli dalam hal bahasa **.**

Sesaat kemudian Georg mulai mendata para pengungsi satu persatu.

"Nama?" Sambil memegang buku dan pena ia bertanya dengan ramah kepada para pengungsi **.**

"Aku adalah seorang penyihir, Cato El Altestan." Orang tua dengan jenggot abu-abu dan topi penyihir itu berkata, dia kemudian berbalik sedikit ke arah gadis berambut biru di belakangnya "Dan dia ini muridku ..."

"Lelei La Releena." Ujar gadis berambut biru muda itu bernama Lelei La Lalena.

Kemudian datanglah gadis loli gothic dengan kapak raksasa yang dia pegang.

"Aku Rory Mercury. Aku adalah utusan dewa kegelapan Emloy." Dia berkata sambil mengelus rambutnya ke belakang.

Lalu datanglah elf yang gugup dengan rambut pirang panjang, dia memegang tangannya ke bawah.

"Aku putri dari Hodolue, dari hutan Koan. Tuka Luna Marceau" kata Tuka memperkenalkan dirinya.

Georg menuliskan semua nama dan kemudian melanjutkan untuk berbicara dalam bahasa mereka "H-Hari ini, kita akan membuat rumah di-di luar. Jadi semuanya! Ayo Bersiap-siap! Pergi!" Ucap georg dengan gerakan-gerakan aneh yang menggambarkan apa yang dia ucapkan.

Naruto melihat itu berkeringat jatuh "georg, apakah kau benar-benar sudah mempelajari bahasa mereka?"

"Cerewet." kata georg kesal **.**

Saat itu jam makan siang, semua pengungsi duduk di meja dan di depan mereka ada makanan hangat siap saji yang tampak luar biasa bagi mereka ketika mereka melihat hidangan ini untuk pertama kalinya.

"Oke, kalo begitu, silahkan dimakan." naruto berkata dengan bukunya "Il ... Ruqua ..."

Di meja lain, Jeanne, Leonardo, Tuka, dan Rory mulai makan makanan mereka sambil melihat dengan geli bagaimana Cato bereaksi ketika dia menggigit roti.

 **Beberapa saat Kemudian.**

Terlihat Tuka dan Rory sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar pangkalan JSDF.

"Tuka Ada apa" tanya Rory menaikkan alisnya melihat gerak gerik Tuka yang terlihat gelisah.

"Bukan apa apa..." jawab Tuka berbohong dan langsung menyebunyikan kegelisahan nya.

"Tapi ini cukup mengesankan, ya?" Kata Rory sambil melihat anak-anak desa Coda bermain dengan Heracles dan Siegfried. "Aku dengar JSDF bilang kamp ini tempat tinggal sementara"

"Iya, itu benar" ucap Tuka menutup matanya, dan Tanpa melihat jalan dia menabrak seseorang. Tuka mengaduh kesakitan dan melihat kearah orang yang di tabraknya.

"Maaf Lelei, aku tidak sengaja"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku Punya sesuatu untuk ditunjukkan pada kalian." kata Lelei kepada Rory dan Tuka.

Tuka dan Rory mengangguk mengikuti Lelei,

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Di area terbuka yang luas di mana JSDF dan Angkatan Darat Kekaisaran bertempur. mereka dapat melihat kuburan massal. Mayat tentara dan naga berserakan di daerah itu bermil-mil jauhnya. Sejauh mata memandang. Tuka dan Rory benar-benar terkesan di luar dugaan pada banyaknya mayat yang ada.

"Banyak sekali... semua mayat ini tentara kekaisaran." Ujar Tuka dengan takut.

"Di sinilah pasukan kekaisaran dan para aliansinya bertempur melawan JSDF." kata Lelei mengangkat sisik Naga yang ada di tangannya. "Naruto bilang kita boleh mengambil semua sisik naga ini"

"Sisik naga ini harganya mahal, Lo!." kata Tuka kagum melihat ada berapa banyak sisik naga yang ada.

"Sepertinya JSDF tidak tertarik dengan ini..." ujar Lelei sambil berbalik ke belakang. "kita bisa menjual sisik naga ini ke Italica"

"Baguslah dengan begitu kita tidak perlu menjual diri kepada mereka." kata Rory tersenyum pada Tuka.

Hanya butuh beberapa jam bagi mereka untuk mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin sisik naga. Pada saat mereka selesai, mereka hanya dapat mengumpukan 2 kantong sisik naga. Meskipun masih banyak yang tersisa.

Memasukan 2 kantong ke kendaraan, kendaraan 1, 2, 3 bersiap-siap. Naruto duduk di tempatnya yang biasa dengan georg di sebagai kemudi.

"Jadi, kita sekarang beralih Menjadi petugas JNE." kata georg tidak terima, sambil menatap kaptennya yang sedang memegang sisik naga.

"Cih. Kau ini jangan bicara seperti itu, kita melakukan ini demi permintaan para pengungsi lagi pula, ini merupakan kesempatan kita untuk mempelajari bagaimana sistem jual-beli di sini" kata Naruto menyimpan sisik naga itu ke dalam saku dada kirinya.

Begitu mereka di dalam kendaraan, mereka pergi. Tujuan mereka. Italica.

 **-Line break-**

Sudah beberapa jam sejak naruto dan timnya meninggalkan pangkalan, misi mereka? ke Italica sebuah kota perdagangan di mana mereka bisa menjual sisik naga yang menurut penyihir berambut biru cukup langka dan cara cepat untuk mendapatkan koin emas.

"Kapten?"

Naruto yang sedang melamun kaget lantas dia menoleh ke arah georg "ada apa georg?"

"Di sebelah kanan jalan Ada asap"

Naruto melihat ke mana georg menunjuk dan melihat bahwa memang sejumlah besar asap hitam datang dari kanan.

Kendaran itu berhenti sebentar sehingga naruto bisa melihat sekilas "georg, apakah dari sini kita bisa menuju ke sumber asap itu?"

"Sebenarnya, tempat tujuan kita memang berada di sana." georg berkata karena jalan itu benar-benar membawa mereka ke asap.

"seharusnya Italica ada di sana." ujar naruto

Lelei mencoba melihat melalui teropong tetapi secara tidak sengaja melihat ke arah yang salah.

"Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini." kata naruto, sesuatu yang buruk pasti telah terjadi.

"Itu ... asap." Kata Lelei saat dia mendapatkan teropong yang tepat dan melihatnya.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi?" tanay naruto

Dia meletakkan teropong ke bawah "sepertinya perbuatan seseorang. Abi? Tapi itu terlalu besar."

Georg tampak bingung, "Sebuah abi?"

"Maksudnya 'api,' bukan 'abi" naruto mengoreksinya.

Leiei mengangguk, "Api."

Naruto mengambil radio dan mulai mengatakan "Semua unit, harap tetap waspasa. Ayo lanjutkan perjalanan. Jangan lupa perhatikan area sekitar."

" **3-2, roger.** "

Rory mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan tersenyum.

"Ada Apa Rory?" Tanya naruto menaikkan alisnya.

Rory menjilat bibirnya, "Aku mencium bau darah." Katanya dengan menyeringai yang lagi-lagi membuat bulu kuduk naruto berdiri.

 **Di dalam Italica, istana formal.**

Pina Co Lada berbaring di tempat tidurnya di ruang tamu, memikirkan tentang pertempuran pertama yang ia ikuti dengan Rose-Order of Knight miliknya yang sebagian besar terdiri dari gadis-gadis bangsawan dan sekarang mereka menjadi teman dekat Pina.

Dia bermimpi, kemenangan dan kehormatan atas nama Kekaisaran dan juga Rose-Order of Knight miliknya adalah pasukan maha kuasa yang membawa ketertiban dan kemakmuran kepada seluruh rakyat di mana semua orang tahu tempat mereka dan berterima kasih kepada kekaisaran mereka untuk itu.

Tetapi cita-cita kemuliaan dan kehormatan itu hanyalah omong kosong. Dalam pertempuran pertamanya di Italica Pina sudah sudah mendapatkan kerugian yang sangat besar, mereka kalah jumlah dari bandit-bandit yang ingin mengambil alih Italica. Tentu saja mereka berhasil melawan sisa-sisa bajingan itu, tetapi dengan bayaran yang sangat besar, mereka harus kehilangan 70% pasukan mereka.

Dalam tidurnya, dia mulai bermimpi tentang kehidupnya, melewati ingatannya. Sebagai seorang anak ia ingat bagaimana ia selalu ingin menjadi seorang pejuang dan saat dia telah mengumpulkan teman-temannya untuk bergabung dengannya, bagaimana mereka berhasil membuat veteran Gray menjadi sersan latihan mereka dan melatih mereka di depan orang-orang dewasa yang mulia. dan Kadang-kadang mereka membuat adegan di mana orang dewasa tertawa dan terkikik, terutama ketika kecanggungan Hamilton yang membuat mereka tertawa.

Ketika dia dan Ordo Rose diakui oleh ayahnya, hanya untuk dijadikan penjaga kehormatan yang terasa seperti penghinaan terhadap Pina.

Tapi kemudian setelah semua itu, dia mendapat kehormatan untuk menyelidiki situasi di Arnus Hill.

Sebelum dia bisa bermimpi lebih jauh lagi, dia disiram seember penuh air yang dituangkan di atas kepalanya.

Dia segera berdiri dengan panik.

"Ada apa! Apakah musuh menyerang!" ucap pina melihat Gray yang sedang besikap serius dan si pelayan yang membawa ember di tangannya.

"Aku tidak yakin mereka itu musuh atau bukan, pokoknya, putri ikutlah bersamaku." Gray berkata padanya.

 **Gerbang Italica**

Seorang ksatria dan berbagai orang lain naik ke bagian atas dinding gerbang.

"siapa kalian? Jika kalian bukan musuh, tunjukkan diri kalian!" teriak seorang ksatria.

Pina, Hamilton dan Gray Mengintip melalui celah gerbang, dia melihat kendaraan naruto.

"Apa itu...?" tanya pina yang baru pertama kali melihat benda/kendaraan itu.

"Ke-kereta berlapis baja, mungkin?" Jawab Hamilton ketika Lelei keluar dari kendaraan sambil membawa tongkatnya.

 **deg!**

"tongkat itu...penyihir Lindonite asli!" ucap pina kaget dan saat itu juga Tuka dan Rory keluar dari kendaraan.

"elf juga ada...sihir asli dan sihir roh adalah kombinasi yang merepotkan dan lagi aku tidak menyangka Rory Mercury ada di sini" ucap pina jika begini Italica pasti akan hancur oleh nya.

"apakah dia itu Rory sang malaikat maut yang sering dibicarakan?" tanya Gray.

"ya, aku pernah melihatnya sekali saat di gereja ibu kota kekaisaraan." jawab pina

"tapi kenapa utusan dewa Emloy bergabung dengan para penjahat?" tanya Hamilton binggung menggapa utusan dewa mau bergabung dengan para penjahat setaunya Rory Mercury adalah orang yang baik.

"mungkin karena dia melihat jumlah mereka, makanya dia tidak punya pilihan lain, perbuatan dewa mereka, bagiku hanyalah semata-mata untuk memuaskan nafsu, kalau pendeta sampai mendengarnya, akan terjadi masalah" ucap pina sambil melihat Tuka, Rory, Lelei dan naruto yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang mereka berjalan ke arah gerbang. "tapi, ajaran-ajaran dewa mereka memang sangatlah tidak masuk akal"

"apa yang harus kita lakukan putri pina" tanya Hamilton tidak ingin terjadinya pertempuran melawan mereka, dia dan tuan putri memiliki kewajiban melindungin warga Italica.

"ahhh, mau bagimana lagi" pina berbalik ke belakang menghadapHamilton yang sedang terlihat cemas. "jika mereka ikut bergabung dengan bandit, Italica sudah pasti akan jatuh ditanagn musuh, di tambah lagi, kita tidak punya bukti apakah mereka musuh atau bukan"

"benar sekali"

 **Tok Tok Tok**

"Mereka disini." kata Gray.

Pina sedikit gemetar sebelum melangkah ke pintu.

"Putri." kata Hamilton.

"Kita harus meminta bantuan mereka. Kekuatan mereka pasti bisa mengalahkan para bandit itu." Kata pina sambil mendorong pintu sekuat tenaga. Membuat Naruto yang ada diluar gerbang nyaris tertabrak pintu karena terbuka dengan paksa. Dan dari pintu keluarlah Pina berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum.

"SELAMAT DATANG." pina berkata sambil melihat Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Perkenalkan Namaku Naruto Namikaze dengan kode nickname maelstrom, Aku bersama JSDF dari Bukit Arnus. Aku dan timku ada di sini untuk menjual beberapa barang." kata Naruto.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi kita tak bisa melakukan transaksi sekarang. Kami sedang ada masalah." kata Pina.

"Kami melihat asap itu. Tidak diragukan lagi pasti ada beberapa Bandit yang mencoba mengambil alih Italica." Naruto coba menebak. Pina tampak terkejut dan sebelum dia sempat bertanya. Naruto kembali mengejutkanya. "boleh kami membantu kalian?"

 **Di dalam Italica, gerbang selatan**.

sore hari Setelah Mendapatkan izin dari putri Pina untuk membatu mereka melawan para bandit mereka disuruh untuk menjaga Gerbang Selatan, dan mereka sakarang berada di atas gerbang selatan dan tentu saja mereka sudah siap bertempur.

"Hey naruto, kenapa kita harus membantu mereka" tanya georg sambil memakan makanaanya.

"Dengar georg, dalam situasi seperti ini, kita tidak dapat menjual sisik naga ini." Jawab naruto berjalan ke samping kiri Siegfried yang sedang memegang teropong mencoba melihat ke luar gerbang. Naruto memegang pundak kiri Siegfried. "kau melihat mereka kan?"

Siegfried meletakkan teropong ke bawah. "ha'i. Sepertinya mereka sedang mengintai. Pasukan utamanya, berada di belakang mereka, ada sekitar lima sampai enam ratus"

Naruto meletakan tangan kanan nya ke dagu sambil tersenyum. "Menarik sekali, apa mereka mengincar gerbang selatan?"

"Kemungkinan, ya" Siegfried menatap naruto. "Mereka tidak memiliki cukup pasukan untuk mengepung kota, di sebelah utara terdapat jurang curam, jadi mungkin mereka akan memusatkan, pasukannya ke salah satu dari ketiga gerbang, tapi yang membuatku khawatir adalah..."

"Ya, Aku sudah tau" ucap naruto berbalik menghadap tim nya. "Kita hanya umpan, kita di suruh menjaga gerbang selatan yang mana sudah dibobol sekali, dan hanya dengan penjagaan 7 orang, putri membuat gerbang ini seolah sepeti tidak terjaga dan menjadikannya umpan, lalu dia akan menyelesikannya sisanya dengan memanfaatkan kita..., kalian tau ini terik murahan"

"Apakah musuh akan terjebak?" tanya Leonardo dengan semangat.

"Tenang lah perajurit, mereka itu tidak lah bodoh, para bandit itu haus darah, mereka ingin membunuh. Jadi pasti mereka akan mengincar gerbang timur yang di jaga oleh pasuka Putri pina dan rakyat Italica."

"Kapan mereka akan menyerang gerbang timur." Leonardo bertanya lagi dia suda tidak sabar melawan para bandit itu.

 **Twitch.**

"Satu yang belum kau pelajari wahai perajurit" ucap naruto dan perempatan sudah muncul di pelipisnya. Dia berjalan ke arah Leonardo kemudia. Mengangkat tubunya lalu melemparnya dari atas gerbang ke bawah. "SEORANG PERAJURIT HARUS MEMILIKI HATI YANG TENANG"

Cao Cao, Siegfried, Jeanne, Heracles dan Georg meneguk ludah mereka melihat bagaimana kapten mereka melempar Leonardo ke bawah dengan tidak perasaan.

"Bagus sekarang." Dia berbalik menghadap timnya, yang sedang menatapnya takut. "Kalian semua kecuali georg, aku izinkan untuk istirahat sampai para bandit datang, aku dan georg akan menjaga"

" **Yes. Sir** " Menanggapi ucapan kaptenya, denagn berat hati, Tim itu segera pergi meninggalkan naruto dan gerog.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatianya pada Tuka, Lelei, Rory dan georg.

"Tuka, Lelei, kalian berdua pergilah bersama mereka." Tuka dan Lelei mengangguk paham dan mereka pergi.

Tuka dan Lelei mengangguk paham dan mereka pergi.

"Georg, Rory, aku ingin kalian membuat barisan pertahanan mengelilingi benteng ini" ucap naruto menghadap kota Italica

"Dengan kata lain kau tidak yakin mereka akan menyerang gerbang timur? Iya kan!" Tanya georg.

"Dengar itu hanya untuk antisipasi saja" jawab naruto pergi menjauh.

"Dia itu." Georg menatap punggung naruto yang mulai menjauh.

"Ayo Rory" ucap georg pergi diikuti rory di belakangnya

"Tunggu sebentar georg" Rory menghadang jalan georg mengunakan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum.

Georg melihat itu menaikan alisnya. "Ada apa Rory"

"Kenapa kamu dan kapten mu malah membantu putri kaisar yang seharusnya menjadi musuhmu" tanya Rory sambil bersikap dada.

Georg mendengar itu mengela nafasnya. "tentu saja untuk melindungi warga kota ini"

"Apa kamu serius?"

"Memang seharusnya begitu dan apa kamu tidak tertarik dengan alasan itu?"

"Emloy adalah dewa perang, dia menganggap kalau saling membunuh tidaklah berdosa, tapi meski begitu alasanmu-lah yang membuat aku tertarik" ucap Rory kemudia dia melanjutkan. "Kebohongan, tipu daya serta menodai jiwa"

Georg tersenyum tipis mengerti maksud Rory.

"Demi melindungi warga disini, itu bukanlah kebohongan, tapi ada satu hal lagi." georg menjeda kemudia dia melanjutkan. "Aku yakin naruto ingin membuat putri sadar bahwa alangkah baiknya jika kita bisa berteman daripada harus perperang satu sama lain"

"Aku menyukainya"

"Huh"

"Aku menyukai caranya itu, Teror, naruto, dia akan meneror hati putri itu dan membuatnya memohon ampun padanya bukan" ucap Rory sambil memegang tangan georg.

"Jika begitu. aku dengan senang hati akan membatumu. Sudah lama aku tidak mengila."

Georg memegang kepada Rory lalu menjitaknya.

"Kamu salah paham dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu"

"Aduh ehh. Hey tunggu aku" teriak Rory menyusul georg.

Di dalam kendaraan 1. naruto yang sedang memegang alat komunikasi sambil melihat intraksi georg dan Rory tersenyum tipis.

 **[Jadi bantuan apa yang tadi anda bilang kapten]** ucap seseorang dari alat komunikasi.

"saya minta dua helipkopter untuk membantu melindungi warga sipil di Italica"

 **[Baik bantuan akan segera tiba]**

naruto menutup alat komunikasi itu sekarang dia hanya perlu menunggu sampai para bandit itu datang.

 **-Line break-**

Naruto berdiri di atas benteng Dan malampun. Ketika malam akhirnya tiba, dan suara-suara logam saling berbenturan satu sama lain bergema di seluruh area.

Naluri tentaranya bangkit dan Naruto mengambil senapannya dengan cepat. naruto mempersiapkan Semua indranya di dalam dirinya.

"Kapten Naruto. Musuh menyerang?" suara Jeanne.

"Apa di gerbang timur?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekat ke arah Jeanne dan timnya.

"Ha'i kapten lihatlah" jawab Jeanne menujuk ke arah timur dimana ada cahaya berkedip-kedip dan suara benturan logam.

"Jam 4 :30 pagi, waktu tepat untuk seranagn malam" ucap georg sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Meskipun mereka bandit, tapi mereka juga mantan prajurit, mereka pasti sudah siap siaga"

"Apa gerbang timur sudah meminta bala bantuan?" tanya naruto pada Siegfried.

"Masih belum." jawab Siegfried.

"Begitu, ya" naruto menyeringai melihat rencana tuan putri untuk menjadikan mereka tumbal gerbang selatan gagal. "hahahaha... sekarang apa yang kaulakukan tuan putri, rencanamu yang ingin menjadikan kami tumbal gagal total! Hahahahah."

Mereka semua meneguk ludah mereka melihat bagaimana kapten naruto tertawa bagaikan iblis tanpa perasaan melihat bagaimana rencana tuan putri gagal.

"Kapten bukankah kita seharusnya membatu mereka" tanya georg tidak tahan melihat kebiasaan lama temannya kembali.

"Aku memang ingin membatu mereka, tapi kita juga sedang ada masalah tau" jawab naruto menunjuk ke arah Rory yang sedang berteriak dan bertingkah aneh.

"apakah ada yang tau, apa yang terjadi dengan si Loli gotik itu." tanya naruto

"Lelei mengatakan bahwa dia merasakan jiwa bergerak melalui tubuh Rory dan itu membuat dia menjadi terangsang!" kata Jeanne menjawab pertanyaan naruto.

"Apa maksudmu jiwa yang bergerak dalam tubunya" tanya naruto tidak mengerti.

"Jiwa para prajurit yang gugur dalam medan perang akan dikirim ke Emloy lewat tubuhnya"

"Aku mengerti, Awasi dia." kata Naruto sambil terus mengawasi gerbang timur yang dipertahankan dengan buruk.

"Uh ... dia baru saja berangkat." kata Jeanne melihat Rory berlari dengan cepat menuju gerbang timur.

"Sial, ini tidak terlihat bagus." kata Naruto melihat mengunakan teropong lebih banyak musuh masuk.

"Bagimana ini kapten." kata Jeanne khawatir apa mereka hanya akan berdiri di sini dan menonton.

"Sialan. Ayo cepat kita lawan mereka. Semuanya ambil Senjata kalian." kata Naruto bergerak menuju kendaraan di ikuti georg.

"Roger." kata regu saat mereka naik ke kendaraan dan menyetir.

Begitu mereka sampai di gerbang timur mereka dapat melihat Pemandangan mengerikan, dimana Rory hampir memebantai 30% pasukan musuh dengan mengunakan Halberd/kapak besar miliknya.

"Dia hebat sekali." Uangkap Cao Cao tidak percaya bahwa Rory hampir membunuh setengah dari semua bandit itu.

"Keren. karya seni yang indah" teriak naruto

"hey naruto, bisakah kau tidak menggatakan itu?" ucap georg yang sialnya berada tepat di samping naruto.

"Dengar ini gaorg. apa kau tidak lihat, sebuah karya seni yang indah sedang terpampang jelas di depanmu?"

"e... karya seni?" tanya georg dengan wajah binggung dan lirikan 'drop'nya.

Tangan kiri naruto langsung di lilitkan di leher georg, "iya, kau benar kawan. Lihatlah loli ampazzz itu, dia hampir membantai semua para bandit itu dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit. Lihatlah darah yang berceceran itu uuuhhhh. Itu pemandangan yang saat indah. Aku bangga dengan mu. Kau memiliki pasangan yang seperti ini"

Georg pun menghela nafas, "hah... terserah kau saja."

"EMmm. Kapten bagaimana ini. Tinggal 70% lagi pasukan musuh akan dibantai Rory" tanya Leonardo.

"Tunggu apa lagi ayo bantu dia jangan diam saja" jawab naruto kemudia dia berlari sambil menembak bandit yang mencoba mengepung Rory.

Setelah mendapatkan perintah tim itu segera berpencara mencari bandit yang tersisa.

Georg pergi naik ke gerbang timur sambil memegang Snipper Rangeaster 388, senjata andalannya.

Dia melihat ada bandit mencoba mendakati pina, dia membidiknya lalu menembaknya tepat di kepala bandi itu sehinga bandit itu jatuh di hadapan pina.

"Sihir apa itu?" kata Pina melihat mayat di hadapannya.

Pemandangan itu mengerikan. Tidak seperti yang pernah dilihat sebelumnya. Ledakan dan Ledakan terdengar dan musuh jatuh. mereka Dengan panik mencari dari mana asal suara itu berasal, matanya mendarat di tempat naruto berada dia melihat naruto melepar granat ke arah para bandit yang berkumpul dan seketika granat itu meledak.

Matahari mulai muncul dan memungkinkan Pina untuk melihat sekilas halaman gerbang timur sebelum tembakan dan tembakan mulai terdengar di seluruh area tersebut dan para bandit jatuh ke tanah.

Beberapa peluru lagi ditembakkan dan lebih banyak para bandit jatuh. Pada saat itulah dua helikopter muncul membantu tim naruto. Pina dan pasukannya melihat betapa kuatnya JSDF. Naruto menghela nafasnya dan berjalan ke arah timnya.

"Yo naruto" sapa sesorang dari atas helikopter, dia mengunakan seragam standar tentara, memiliki rambut putih dan mata merah.

Naruto mendengar itu mengangkat kepalanya ke atas dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mengetahui siapa yang menyapanya.

"Shiro." teriak naruto tidak percaya temannya ada disini

Shiro tersenyum kecil dia melompat dari helikopter dan mendarat dengan keras di tanah dekat dengan naruto.

"Shiro apa yang kau lakukan disini." tanya naruto binggung dia hanya meminta dua helikopter saja dari markas untuk membantuk mereka tapi mengapa dia ada sini.

"Aku dan semua teman temanku dari negara indonesia bersedia membantu jepang menyelidiki gerbang yang mengarah ke dunia ini naruto." jawab shiro sambil menyingkirkan debu yang ada di bajunya.

Naruto mendengar itu tersenyum dia tidak menyangka masih ada negara yang mau mebantu negaranya.

Shiro kemudian menjulukan tanagn kanannya sambil mengepalkannya ke arah naruto sambil menatapnya tersenyum, naruto tau apa yang shiro lakukan dengan senang hati dia juga melakukannya hingga kedua kepalan tangan mereka bersatu.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah shiro"

"Hahaha. Kau juga sama kawan dan Tujuan kami kesini bukan hanya itu." dia berucap sambil menyeringai kemuadian dia melanjutkan. "Kalian harus pergi ke jepang untuk menghadiri parlemen mereka ingin mendengar langsung penyebab adanya korban sipil dan korban yang selamat di TKP, naruto kau yang ditunjuk untuk menjelaskannya disana."

 **Dooong!**

Wajah naruto menggelap dengan mulut terbuka, sekarang dia harus bergulat lagi dengan kertas-kertas menyebalkan itu.

.

* * *

 **-to be continued-**

 _ **chapter 3 UP!**_

 _ **ransum (Ransum tentara adalah makanan pra-saji atau makanan kaleng yang mudah disiapkan dan dimakan. Dan biasanya dibawa oleh pasukan militer di medan perang).**_

 ** _JNE (jasa pengiriman barang)._**

 ** _karakter tambahan shiro (oc)._**

 ** _bagi kalian yang tidak suka saya minta maaf._**

 _ **Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa dan tetap semangat meskipun Puasa. (ye)**_

 _ **mood nya lagi gk bagus.**_

 _ **saya masih Author newbie Jadi mohon maaf jika ada banyak kekurangan.**_

 _ **Sekian dari saya sampai di sini dulu dan terima kasih banyak,** **atas dukungannya.**_

 **'..;**


	4. Chapter 4

**ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun.**

* * *

 **(the gate mysterious).**

 **.**

 **disclaimer: semua karakter yang ada di fic ini bukan milikku, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.**

 **ganre : fantasy, adventure, romance & dll.**

 **warning :ide kacangan/pasaran, geje, ooc, strongnaru, typo & dll.**

 **summary : kembali setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya di akita. kini dia harus memenuhi tugas barunya, untuk menyelidiki Gerbang aneh yang muncul di Jepang yang mengarah ke dunia yang berbeda, bersama rekan Tim barunya, mampukah naruto menyelesaikannya?**

 **Rate: M**

 **pairing : (naruto x...)**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : tertangkap dan pulang**

 **.**

* * *

 **gerbang timur.**

Pagi hari yang cerah setelah penyerang yang dilakukan oleh para bandit yang berniat menguasai kota Italica dalam penyerangan itu digagalkan oleh Tim Naruto dan 2 helikopter JSDF. sekarang terlihatlah kehancuran yang ditinggalkan oleh tentara JSDF terlihat mengerikan.

Pina melihat naruto dari jatuh. Dia bersandar di dinding bagian dalam sambil memperhatikannya. naruto dan shiro percakapan dengan satu sama lain sambil minum.

Gray berjalan ke arah Pina dan melihat kedua orang itu. "Jadi mereka penyihir. Mereka tampaknya juga tidak kelelahan setelah pertempuran tadi malam." kata Gray ketika melihat mereka berdua saling percakapan satu sama lain dengan tenang tanpa rasa kelelahan setelah pertempuran malam tadi.

Pina mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri. Mendekati kedua orang itu, setelah sampai di hadapan mereka, dia mendapatkan perhatian mereka.

"Naruto Namikaze dengan kode nickname maelstrom, dari JSDF. Aku ingin menawarkan perjanjian untuk kerja sama antara kekaisaran dan JSDF." kata Pina kepada naruto.

Naruto berpikir sebentar kemudian dia melirik shiro yang ada di sampingnya dan setelah mendapatkan persetujuan darinya dia menjawab.

"Saya setuju untuk mengambil bagian dalam pembuatan perjanjian." ucap naruto tersenyum.

"Bagus. Tolong ikuti aku." kata Pina pergi menuju kedalam ruangan tahta.

"Georg, Rory, Tuka, Lelei, kalian ikulah dengan ku!" teriak naruto kemudia dia menatap shiro. "Kau mau ikut"

Shiro tersenyum kemudian dia menjawab. "Aku akan bersama pasukanku, kami akan merapihkan kekacauan ini. kau pergilah"

 **Di dalam Italica - ruang tahta.**

Naruto berdiri di garis antara georg, Rory, Leiei dan Tuka. mereka berdiri berlawanan arah dari Myui dan Pina yang duduk di singgasana mereka, sementara Hamilton berdiri di depan mereka dengan gulungan yang dia baca.

"Kami berterima kasih pada kalian karena karena telah menyelamatkan Italica, dan kami ingin bernegosiasi tentang kompensasi kalian." Hamilton membaca ketentuan-ketentuan JSDF.

Georg mengangguk. Naruto menguap mendengarnya dalam hal ini dia merasa bosan.

"Pasal kedua, keselamatan delegasi dan tanggung jawabnya, akan diurus sesuai dengan undang-undang kekaisaran, pasal ketiga, hak perdagangan di wilayah di sekitar arnus, hal itu tidak masalah. tapi perlu di garis bawahi, bahwa hak para tahanan ada di tangan kami." Hamilton menyatakan.

"Kami mengerti bahwa kalian membutuhlan tenaga kerja untuk membangun ulang Italica tapi, kami ingin jaminan bahwa mereka harus diperlakukan secara manusiawi."

Hamilton tampak bingung. "Manusiawi?"

"Diperlakukan secara baik, layaknya memperlakukan seperti teman, saudara atau kenalan." Lelei menjelaskan mengapa JSDF ingin para tahanan diperlakukan dengan baik dan tidak seperti binatang.

Penjelasan itu tidak berjalan dengan baik ketika Hamilton memberikan pendapat jujurnya.

"Apakah mereka yang sudah merampas dan membunuh warga Italica bisa disebuat teman atau saudara! Begitu?"

"Itu adalah aturan mereka" Lelei menyatakan. "Juga sebagian para tahanan akan dibawa oleh JSDF, dan mereka akan dipilih oleh georg."

Hamilton menutup matanya sebentar. "Aku mengerti, kalau begitu masalah penanganan para tahanan telah selesai, sisanya tinggal penarikan pasukan dan masa perjanjian."

"Kami tidak masalah dengan aturan tertulis itu." jawab Lelei.

Hamilton mengangguk. "Kalo begitu negosiasinya telah selesai."

 **gerbang timur.**

"Dia, dia, dan dia juga." georg menunjukkan beberapa orang yang akan pergi dengan JSDF. Mereka kebanyakan wanita. Sementara itu Hamilton yang berada di sisinya mencatatnya.

Shiro mengangguk. "Aku akan mengurusnya."

"Sungguh mengejutkan, kau hanya memilih perempuan saja, apa kau seorang otaku georg!" Jeanne menatap tajam georg yang ada di sisinya.

"Itu hanya kebetulan" jawab georg gugup.

"itu bukan kebetulan. wanita-wanita yang kau pilih itu memang harus di bawa ke pangkalan." Jawab shiro. Kemudia dia menlanjutkan. "Aku mengerti kalau kita tidak bisa meninggalkan para gadis disini."

"Bicara soal gadis dimana mereka bertiga?" tanya shiro.

"Aku dengar dari naruto mereka akan menjual menjual sisik naga." Jeanne memberitahunya niat mengapa mereka datang ke sini.

"Ah bagus, semakin cepat mereka dibayar, semakin baik." shiro berkata sambil berbalik ke anak buahnya. "baiklah semuanya ayo kita kembalik ke pangkalan dan bawa mereka yang sudah georg pilih"

 **"Yes. Sir"** Menanggapi ucapan komandannya, mereka segera pergi melaksanakan tugas mereka.

"Kau akan langsung pergi?" Tanya georg.

Shiro berbalik ke arah georg. "Begitulah aku harus segera melaporkan tentang perjanjian tadi, tolong sampaikan pada naruto. Aku akan berngkat terlebih dahulu."

Georg menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau tenang saja."

 **Beberapa saat Kemudian.**

Dua helikopter kembali ke pangkalan dibukit Arnus untuk membawa perempuan yang dipilih oleh georg.

Kendaraan JSDF sudah berangkat Dengan Rory, Tuka, Lelei yang kembali setelah menjual timbangan dengan tas penuh dengan uang. mereka sekarang pergi menuju pangkalan JSDF.

Naruto duduk di kursi depan di salah satu kendaraan transportasi, Duduk di sampingnya mengemudikan kendaraan adalah seorang pria muda dengan rambut hitam pendek dan mengunakan kacamata, namanya georg.

Naruto bersandar di kursinya saat dia menutup matanya.

"Hari yang melelahkan. Jika kita sudah sampai, aku ingin makan dan tidur." kata naruto sambil menguap.

"Aku juga sama bodoh." kata georg sama lelahnya. kemudian dia melihat sesuatu di depan mengentikan kendarannya lalu mengambil teropong dengan cepat.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Aku hampir saja tidur!" tanya Naruto marah, dia hampir saja terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Aku melihat asap di depan kita!"

"Asap lagi?"

mengambil teropong dari sakunya, Naruto menemukan ada asap yang datang ke arah mereka.

"Terlalu banyak asap, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa." kata Naruto sambil menyesuaikan zoom pada binokuler.

"Aku melihat sesuatu." kata georg memokuskan apa yang dia lihat di teropong yang dia pegang.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku melihat tiara." kata georg.

"Oh tiara yah. Apa?" kata Naruto sambil menatap georg.

"Aku melihat rambut pirang." tambah georg.

"Rambut pirang!" kata Naruto tambah tidak percaya.

"Dikonfirmasi. Aku melihat gadis berambut pirang mengenakan tiara. Sementara beberapa wanita seksi lainnya ada di belakangnya dan satu wanita yang membawa bendera mawar tiga warna." kata georg dengan jelas.

"Ah aku melihatnya! lambang mawar tiga warna. Itu kesatria putri pina!"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan naruto?" Tanya georg mengambil secondary MK23 yang berada di sakunya.

"tenang georg!" Jawab naruto mengmbil alat komunikasi yang berada di depannya, kemudian dia berkata. "semuanya tetap tenang jangan perlihatkan perlawanan. Mereka kesatria putri pina. Mereka tidak mengetahui tentang perjanjian itu. Jangan ada yang menembak itu bisa melanggar perjanjian."

 **[ ha'i Taichou ]**

Setelah mengatakannya Naruto keluar dari mobil.

"Halo." Sapa Naruto dengan senyuman ramah sambil mendekat ke arah kesatria putri pina. Wanita pirang yang melihat naruto keluar dari kendaraan turun dari kudanya dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya wanita itu sambil memperhatikan naruto dari bawah ke atas.

"Perkenalkan Namaku Naruto Namikaze dengan kode nickname maelstrom, saya dari JSDF" jawab naruto.

"JSDF? Di mana itu?" tanya salah seorang wanita.

"Itu di bukit Arnus." jawab Naruto dan sebagai balasan atas jawabannya dia mendapatkan pedang yang diarahkan padanya oleh wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Itu membuatmu menjadi musuh kami!" kata orang yang menunggang kuda.

"Jangan ada yang menembak!" teriak Naruto berbalik ke belakang. saat ia mendengar senjata yang mulai di isi dengan peluru.

"Kau tidak akan pernah melihat cahaya pagi hari lag!." geram si pirang sambil membanting ujung belakang pedangnya ke pundak Naruto.

Naruto jatuh ke tanah akibat benturan logam dengan pundaknya. Menggosok di mana gagang pedang memukulnya. Melihat ke kendaraan, naruto memberi mereka perintah.

"Pindah. Pergi dari sini. Aku akan mengurus ini!" teriak Naruto.

Tidak perlu diberi tahu dua kali, ketiga kendaraan itu segera berbalik arah dan melaju dengan cepat. Beberapa kuda dikejutkan karena hasil dari suara mesin mobil. Naruto bebalik ke belakang dan melihat beberapa ksatria memegang senjata ke arahnya. Naruto tersenyum kepada mereka sambil memegang tangannya di udara.

 **Beberapa saat Kemudian**

Georg berhenti dan keluar dari kendaraan bersama yang lain. mereka sekarang berada dihutan lebat yang dekat dengan Italica. dan Sekarang mereka menunggu malam untuk menyelamatkan kapten mereka yang dibawa ke dalam kota Italica.

"Dia akan disiksa?" ujar Cao cao memikirkan nasip kapten mereka.

"Memang begitu. Tapi ada satu hal yang aku ketahui tentang pemimpin kita. dia kuat jadi dia akan baik-baik saja." ucap georg santai.

"Kau jelas tahu banyak tentang dia, bahkan kau begitu akrab dengannya." kata Jeanne.

"Aku tahu banyak tentang dia daripada kalian semua. Apa yang dia lalui dan apa yang sedang dia alami sekarang." ujar georg memandang langit yang sudah mulai sore.

 **Di dalam Italica - ruang tahta.**

Pina duduk disalah satu kursi yang dia gunakan untuk berdiskusi dengan JSDF. Dia saat ini kembali memikirkan jalannya diskusi Tadi. Dimana semua Dimulai dengan perjanjian itu sendiri. semua pungutan pajak harus dihapus untuk JSDF sepenuhnya dan mereka akan mengoperasikan sebagian kecil dari kota. Hanya untuk membanggun pos terdepan. Itulah satu-satunya hal yang diminta Naruto yang semuanya disetujui oleh Timnya. Pina agak terkejut dengan pilihan tindakan mereka. Dengan semua hak, pemenang mendapat semua rampasan perang. Namun mereka hanya mengambil sedikit.

Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk mengizinkan perjanjian tersebut menjadi berlaku baik dirinya maupun Naruto menandatangani kertas. Setelah perjanjian ditandatangani. Dia masih tidak mengerti mengapa mereka meminta begitu sedikit.

Meskipun berada di tempat yang sama selama para ksatria dan kastil, evolusi pemikiran berubah secara drastis. Sekarang semuanya tentang kekuasaan dan pengaruh. Jika seseorang mengendalikan uangnya, mereka mengontrol area tersebut. Sederhana seperti itu.

Dia kemudia memegang dagunya mengunakan tangan kananya berpikir mengapa JSDF hanya meminta begitu sedikit, apa mereka memilik tujuan lain selain menjual sisik naga pada pedagang Lyudo?

Lalu pintu-pintu dibanting terbuka, pina dan Hamilton yang duduk disisi pina memalingkan pandangan mereka ke pintu.

Panache dan Bozes menyeret naruto yang babak belur.

Pina terkejut melihatnya. dia kemudian mengambil sebuah piala dan kemudian melemparnya ke arah Bozes.

"APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Bozes dipukul di dahi oleh piala yang dilemparkan Pina padanya. Dia tercengang melihat reaksi yang telah dilakukan oleh Tuan putri, dia bahkan tidak memperhatikan bahwa dahinya berdarah.

Pina terengah-engah, dia mulai marah dan kemarahan mulai muncul dalam suaranya "Kau bodoh ..."

Karena sangat kaget, Bozes berlutut sementara Panache mengeluarkan serbet merah muda kecil dan mulai membersihkan dahi Bozes yang berdarah.

Panache berpaling ke Pina dan memohon. "Tuan Putri, apa yang telah kami lakukan salah?"

Pina menghela nafasnya kemudia dia berkata sambil melihat naruto. "Apa kalian belum tahu?"

"Tuan naruto, bisakah kau mendengarku!" Hamilton mengguncang-guncang banda naruto dengan keras saat dia mencoba membuatnya bangun. Dan sebagai jawaban, naruto jatuh ke samping dengan jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak sadarkan diri. Membuat Hamilton panik.

"Kalian sudah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan. Ini akan menjadi titik kritis untuk perang antara kekaisaran dan JSDF!" Pina menggeram.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi. Kami baru saja menandatangani perjanjian damai dengan mereka dan sekarang kau melakukan hal mengerikan ini? Beraninya kau." ucap pina perustasi. "Aku ingin beberapa pelayan disini."

"Maaf." ucap Panache.

"AKU BILANG PANGGIL BEBERAPA PELAYAN SEKARANG!" teriak Pina membuat dua knight memanggil beberapa pelayan. pelayan datang dan membawa naruto ke salah satu kamar tamu.

 **Dengan Tim naruto.**

malam hari yang indah di penuhi kunang-kunang dimana-mana. terlihat tersembunyi di punggung bukit yang menghadap Italica, sekelompok tentara yang mengamati daerah itu. Semua memegang teropong saat mereka memindai dinding.

"Bagaimana kita akan mengeluarkan pemimpin kita?" kata Cao cao.

"Naruto itu orang yang kuat. Percaya atau tidak, tapi Naruto pernah bertugas di Pasukan Khusus indonesia." kata georg sambil memandang ke depan.

"Itu bagus. Tapi bagaimana kita bisa menyelamatkannya?" kata Jeanne.

"Aku punya perasaan bahwa Pina akan melakukan sesuatu. Tapi kita harus menyelamatkannya sekarang karena dia harus segera menghadiri parlemen" kata georg.

"Mungkin kami bisa membantu." kata Lelei dengan Rory dan Tuka di belakangnya.

 **Beberapa saat kemudian - di kamar Naruto.**

Perlahan-lahan Naruto membuka matanya. penglihatannya menjadi sangat kabur, dia melihat ke sekeliling. Menemukan 4 orang maid sekitarnya, Naruto langsung siaga dan mengambil pistol. Namun dia tidak menemukan apa-apa dan segera tersentak karena rasa kesakitan.

"Tuan. anda masih belum dalam keadan pulih." kata salah satu pelayan.

Naruto sekali lagi melihat ke arah mereka. Yang satu memiliki ciri-ciri manusia, satu lagi memiliki rambut ular, yang satu memiliki telinga kelinci sementara yang terakhir memiliki telinga kucing.

"Dimana saya?" tanya Naruto dengan sopan.

"Anda di kediaman bangsawan Formar." kata salah satu pelayan.

"Oh ya. tadi Aku disiksa." kata Naruto melihat tubuhnya, menemukan banyak perban.

"Di mana rekan-rekanku?" tanya naruto.

pada saat itu pintu terbuka dan masuklah seorang pelayan yang sudah tau.

"Tolong jangan khawatir. Putri pina telah memerintahkan kami untuk menjamin keselamatan anda. Lalu Para ksatria yang memperlakukan anda secara kasar. Telah diberikan hukuman yang setimpal." kata wanita tua yang masuk. "Kami sangat berterima kasih kepada anda karena telah menyelamatkan kota ini."

"Aah... sama sama." Naruto berucap sedikit gugup.

"Anda penyelamat Italica seharusnya tidak diperlakukan seburuk ini. Jika anda ingin menghancurkan kota ini sebagai balas dendam. Kami siap membantu anda." Pelayan tua itu berucap dengan nada memohon. "Tapi. Kami memohon sebesar-besarnya, tolong jangan sakiti putri myui."

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Saya tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Kami sangat berterima kasih atas ucapan belas kasihan anda." ucap si pelayan itu.

"Emm...apa anda tahu dimana rekan-rekanku?" tanya Naruto.

"Kami tidak tahu." kata si pembantu ular.

"Hm, georg pasti telah mengambil perintah sementara dan menyuruh mereka untuk menyusup kemari." kata Naruto, dia yakin georg pasti mengambil alih posisi pemimpin dan berncana menyelamatkannya.

"Jika itu masalahnya, kami akan menunjukkan kepada mereka jalan untuk kemari." kata pelayan itu sambil melirik pelayan kelinci dan pelayan kucing, mereka pergi untuk melihat di mana kawan-kawan Naruto berada.

 **Dengan Pina.**

Putri pina duduk di kursi. Menatap dua ksatria yang melanggar perjanjian. Bozes agak takut sementara Panache menatap putri pina dengan sedikit takut.

"Bozes, Panache. Kalian telah menyerang seorang perajurit JSDF dengan cara yang ... tidak manusiawi. Mereka memiliki kekuatan yang dapat membunuh Naga Api. Jika mereka memanfaatkan kejadian ini untuk memulai peperangan kalian pasti tahu sendiri apa akibatnya!..." kata Pina.

"Aku mengerti. Dan aku benar-benar minta maaf." kata Bozes sambil menatap lantai.

Pina menyipitkan matanya pada pernyataan itu.

"Kita harus memastikan bahwa mereka tidak pernah membicarakan masalah ini. Dan kau akan menggunakan tubuhmu untuk melakukan itu." kata Pina membuat Bozes menatapnya dengan kaget. "Aku mungkin malu memberikannya pada orang seperti dia."

Bozes menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dia mulai memikirkannya di kepalanya pada bagaimana dia akan najis melakukan hal seperti itu. memikiran itu sendiri membuatnya menggigil ketakutan.

"Aku mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan." kata Bozes menguatkan dirinya sendiri. "Aku akan menawarkan tubuhku kepadanya demi Kekaisaran dan putri pina."

Bozes mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya, dia berjalan keluar dan pergi ke kamarnya di mansion. Berdiri di sana selama beberapa menit sebelum melepas baju zirahnya. Dia kini mengunakan gaun malam.

"Ini harus diselesaikan." dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri sebelum keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan ke kamar Naruto.

Berjalan ke pintu Naruto dan akhirnya tiba, dia mengetuk pintu. Membukanya dan dia melihat Naruto duduk di tempat tidur dengan 2 pelayan menatap kaget kepadanya. Bozes Meminta mereka untuk keluar, dia menunggu sampai pelayan itu pergi.

Begitu mereka pergi, dia berbalik ke pintu dan menguncinya.

"Uh, Bozes kan? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan Bozes bergerak ke tempat tidurnya.

Bozes merangkak ke tempat tidur dan segera duduk di pangkuan Naruto. sebelum dia bisa melakukannya lebih jauh, Naruto meraih lengannya dan menghentikannya.

"Apa yang sedang anda lakukan?" tanya Naruto dengan sopan dia bisa memlihat Bozes menangis.

"Aku telah diperintahkan oleh Putri Pina untuk tidur bersamamu untuk membuatmu tetap diam tentang masalah yang aku menyakitimu." Sedih Bozes. Naruto mendengar itu tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha hey! Tenanglah. Tadi Itu diluar kendali Anda. Anda tidak tahu tentang perjanjian itu." kata Naruto menenangkan Bozes. semetara itu Bozes menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi kamu akan memberitahu JSDF tentang ini. Dan mereka akan memulai perang." kata Bozes khawatir.

"Tenanglah. Saya mengerti alasan anda di balik semua itu. Jadi tolong. Jangan lakukan sesuatu yang akan anda sesali. Saya tidak akan pernah tahan melihat seorang wanita menangis." kata Naruto kepada, Bozes sambil mengeringkan air matanya.

"Apa itu berarti...?" dia bertanya dan Naruto mengangguk.

"Anda benar. Saya memaafkan anda." kata Naruto lembut dan Bozes memeluknya dengan erat.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak." kata Bozes sambil memeluk wajah Naruto di dadanya.

"Sama-sama, saya mohon anda melepaskan saya." ujar naruto dengan wajah memerah.

Atas ucapan itu. Bozes melepas pelukannya kemudia dia pergi dari pangkuan naruto. Berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Baik saya akan kembali kekamar saya Tuan naruto" ucap Bozes berjalan ke depan pintu membukannya dan menutupnya kembali.

"Tuan naruto, sekali lagi. Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak atas kebaikan anda." dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri sebelum pergi dari kamar naruto dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

Tapi sebelum Bozes berbelok, dia menabrak seseorang hingga terjatuh Dan Ada sesuatu yang menindihnya, dia segera membuka matanya dan alangkah terkejutnya Bozes saat melihat orang yang menabraknya adalah salah satu perajurit JSDF. dibelakangnya Bozes bisa melihat perajurit JSDF lainnya.

Georg Kaget saat dia menabrak Wanita itu, Dan dia Menyadari bahwa dia menyentuh aset dari orang yang terjatuh itu, dengan rasa bersalah dia berdiri dan membatu wanita itu untuk berdiri juga.

"Maaf nona. aku tidak sengaja." ucap georg sambil menatap wanita itu dengan khawatir.

Sementara itu Bozes meraba tubuhnya dan setelah merasakan apa yang tadi di pegang oleh georg, wajahnya memerah dan dia menarik tangan kanannya kebelakang.

 **Plak!**

Bozes menampar wajah georg dengan kuat sehinga terlihatlah sebuah Cap Telapak tangan di wajah bagian kanannya.

Setelah melakukan itu dia beranjak pergi, tapi sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya, Bozes berbalik dan melihat georg lah pelakunya.

"Temparanmu sungguh keras sekali nona." Georg berkata dengan nada dingin kemudian, dia melanjutkan. "Tuhan berkata, 'jika ada yang menampar pipi kananmu. Mintalah dia menapar yang satunya juga."

Georg berkata dengan bijak sampai-sampai anggota tim naruto bersama, Tuka, Lelei dan Rory. Berkeringat dingin mentapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Bozes tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku maukah anda menampar pipi saya yang satunya lagi." Jawab georg

"Huh, Dengan senang hati!"

 **Plak!**

 **Pagi selanjutnya di Italica - ruang tahta.**

Pina terlihat sangat marah. Dia berdiri di hadapan mereka semua dengan ekspresi memelototi kearah Bozes sambil memegang pinggangnya.

"Luka itu?" pina bertanya. tanda tamparan merah yang terlihat di kedua pipi wajah georg.

Bozes hanya menundukkan kepalanya karena malu dan mengaku. "Aku yang melakukannya."

Pina jatuh terduduk di kursinya dia putus asa. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"ano.., Kami harus segera membawa kapten Naruto kembali. Untuk masalah ini, silahkan selesaikan sendiri." Ucap Cao cao, sekarang dia sudah bisa berbicara dalam bahasa mereka.

"Kalo itu bisa menjadi gawat! Oh iya! bagaimana jika kita makan bersama." tanya pina berusaha membujuk mereka makan bersama agar melupakan tentang kejadian tadi malam.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya. Tapi masalahnya, kapten naruto harus kembali karena ada panggilan dari perlemen." Cao cao menjawab pertanyaan pina. Mereka tidak bisa berlama-lama karena panggilan perlemen.

Ketika Pina mendengar itu, dia mulai berkeringat dan gemetar, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi, ketika naruto akan melaporkan dalam setiap detail tentang bagaimana dia diperlakukan oleh kesatrianya. ' _Dia memberikan laporan kepada Senat Jepang? Itu artinya ... Satu kata saja darinya bisa membawa seluruh SDF pada kita!'_

Pina kemudian berkata. "Tunggu aku akan..." pina mengambil waktu untuk mengumpulakan semua keberaniannya dan kemudian dia berjalan ke depan. "aku akan pergi ke Arnus juga! Aku ingin meminta maaf langsung kepada atasanmu untuk pelanggaran perjanjian itu, tidak apa-apa'kan, kapten naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Baiklah aku tidak masalah dengan itu, semuanya ambil peralatan dan barang-barang. Kita akan berangka dalam satu jam."

 **Beberapa saat Kemudian**

Naruto dan timnya sedang dalam perjalanan mereka ke Bukit Arnus. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan **(terutama georg yang baru saja memulai hubungan dengan maid kucing)**. Pina dan Bozes mengunakan pakaian tradisional dan ikut dengan kendaraan 2, Cao cao mengemudi tepat di belakang kendaraan naruto.

sementara itu di kendaraan Naruto, georg dan Tuka, Rory, Lelei. kendaraan Mereka memimpin didepan mereka.

Georg mengemudikan kendaraan itu dengan tenang, naruto sedang membersihkan pistolnya dan Tuka, Rory, Lelei duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Kurasa aku melihat bukit Arnus!" Teriak georg, menunjuk ke bukit di mana sebuah kompleks bangunan berdiri dengan megah.

Ketika Naruto mendengar itu, dia mulai menjadi gugup. Matanya mulai berkedip beberapa kali.

Georg memperhatikannya dan bertanya. "Naruto apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa?"

"Aku tahu kau stres, itu sebabnya. Biasanya kau sangat rileks dan tenang, tapi sekarang kita akan bertemu dengan mantan teman tentaramu ..."

Naruto menghela nafas dan tahu membalas ucapanya adalah sia-sia. "Ya baiklah, aku gugup, oke?"

"Hey, rilekslah. Memangnya seberapa gugupnya kau bertemu dengan tentara indonesia itu." Tanya georg berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Mereka kebal peluru dan juga setamina mereka tidak kalah hebat." Naruto berucap dengan serius ketika dia melihat pangkalan JSDF dengan jelas. "Terutama mantan teman-temanku. Mereka sangat baik dan perhatian dan sekarang aku akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi... aku merasa sangat gugup sekali saat ini."

"Pertama, aku tidak percaya mereka kebal peluru. kedua, kau tidak perlu gugup! mereka mantan teman-temanmu aku yakin mereka akan menerimamu meskipun kau sudah tidak berhubung kontak dengan mereka lagi, oke" ucap georg dengan santai.

Naruto mendengar itu tersenyum dia beruntung memiliki teman seperti georg.

 **Bukit Arnus**

 **Markas JSDF - pangkalan**

"Yo naruto. ayo pergi mereka semua sudah menunggu mu." Shiro berkata sambil berbalik menuju ruangan khusus. "Kau akan terkejut saat melihat. apa saja yang sudah kami siapkan untukmu."

Naruto mengangguk. dia mulai menggikuti shiro dari belakang menuju ruangan mantan temannya.

"Tuan Naruto!" Pina berteriak untuk mencoba mendapatkan perhatiannya. "Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa." Naruto berkata dengan tegas tanpa berbalik. "Aku harus bertemu dengan semua mantan teman-temanku. Kau ikutlah bersama georg. dia akan mengantarmu bertemu atasan'ku"

Sementara itu georg melihat naruto pergi dengan shiro, tersenyum senang melihat temannya itu akan bertemu mantan teman-temannya.

"Hey georg." Ucap Heracles dan setelah mendapatkan perhatiannya dia melanjutkan. "aku dengar tentara indonesia itu sangatlah kebal terhadap peluru. Sebenarnya latihan seperti apa yang mereka jalan?"

Georg mendengar itu menggelengkan kepalanya bertanda dia tidak tahu. "Aku tidak tahu latihan seperti apa yang mereka jalan. Tapi aku bersukur mereka ada dan membatu kita."

"Sebenarnya. Dia akan membawa kapten. kemana?" Tanya Siegfried. Dia sangat penasaran akan hubungan mereka berdua sebagai sahabat.

"Dia akan membawa naruto ke ruangan Khusus dimana semua mantan mantan teman-temannya berada." Kata georg kemudian dia merasakan ada yang menarik bajunya dari belakang. "Ada apa Rory?"

"Aku lapar. Aku ingin makan." Kata Rory sambil memegang perutnya.

"Aku juga." Jeanne dan Leonardo berkata secara bersamaan.

"Jangan lupakan kami!" Kata Cao cao. Mendapat anggukan dari Heracles dan Siegfried.

"Hahaha. Baiklah Baiklah. semuanya. ayo kita makan." Ucap georg. pergi ke pos pembagian makan di ikuti dengan oleh mereka semua termasuk pina dan Bozes.

 **Dengan naruto.**

"Hey kampret, sampai kapan kau akan menutup mataku seperti ini?" Tanya naruto saat ini dia berada di sebuah ruangan.

"Tenanglah aku akan membuka pengikat matamu…" Jawab shiro, kemudian dia pun membuka penutup mata naruto.

Naruto pun membuka kedua matanya dan terkejut saat melihat dekorasi yang dibuat oleh teman-temannya. Naruto yang melihat itu pun berkata. "sh-iro, ini?"

"Selamat ulang tahun, naruto!" Teriak sesorang dan suara yang lain. Naruto pun terharu karena teman-temannya merencanakan pesta kejutan untuknya. Dia pun berbalik ke arah shiro dan berkata. "shiro, minna… Arigatou! Ini ulang tahun terbaik dalam hidupku."

"Hn. Sama-sama." Ucap shiro kemudian dia menatap satu - satunya wanita yang ikut dengan mereka untuk membantu jepang yang berada di pojok ruangan. "Ren bukan'kah kau mau memberika hadiah pada duren busuk ini."

"Enak saja kau memangilku duren busuk awas saja. aku pasti akan menghajarmu" ucap naruto marah dan shiro tidak memperdulikannya dia masih setia menatap Ren yang berada di pojok ruangan.

Ren dia adalah seorang perempuan cantik yang memiliki ciri-ciri, rambut pirang dan sepasang mata Indigo yang terlihat indah, dia mengunakan pakaian setandar tentara. Ren maju dan memberikan hadiahnya serta menyatakan kekagumannya pada naruto.

"Naruto... aku sangat kagum dengan mu yang berhasil mengalahkan kelompok Taka yang berjumlah 100 orang dalam tiga hari...kau tahu itu sangatlah mustahil dan ini." Ren memberikan Naruto sebuah kalung berwarna putih. "Itu hadiahku... memang hanya sebuah kalung murahan. Tapi yang penting makna yang terkandung dalam kalung itu naruto."

"Hiks hiks hiks. Dasar payah ini ulang tahun ku sangat terbaik." Naruto menangis, saat dia menerima kalung itu. Kemudian dia berkata. "Semuanya terima kasih. karena sudah susah payah mau membantu negaraku dan mendekorasi ruangan ini untuk ulang tahunku!"

"Jangan banyak bicara ayo kita berpesta."

"Aku sudah tidak tahan. Ayo Semuanya kita berpesta."

"Ayoooo!"

Semua orang pun melanjutkan pesta ulang tahun naruto dan saat acara pemotongan kue dimulai, naruto memberikan potong kue pertama pada orang yang spesial yaitu gurunya sendiri yang bernama mayor Azaria.

5 jam berlalu Begitu acara pesta ulang tahunnya selesai, Naruto keluar dan menuju ke kamarnya dan tidur sebentar untuk memulihkan tenaganya yang terkuras habis.

 **Markas JSDF - kamar putri pina dan Bozes.**

Pina Co Lada berbaring di tempat tidurnya, dia saat ini memikirkan tentang kejadian tadi dimana dia sudah meminta maaf pada atasan Naruto. Tapi yang pina harapkan tidak ada. Dia masih belum tahu alasan mereka berperang. Dan cara satu-satunya untuk mencari tahu alasan mereka berperang adalah dengan pergi ke sisi lain gerbang.

"Apa anda pikir..., mereka akan menggunakan pelanggaran perjanjian sebagai alasan untuk memulai perang?" Kata Bozes duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil menatap wajah putri pina yang terlihat binggung.

"Tidak, jika mereka berniat begitu. Mereka tidak akan memperbolehkan kita untuk berkunjung ke sini dan memperlakukan kita dengan baik." Ucap pina

"Kalo begitu..."

"Aku tidak tahu..., budaya kita sangat berbeda dengan mereka aku bahkan tidak tahu alasan mereka berperang dan untuk mencari tahu itu..." ujar pina kemudian dia duduk di tempat tidurnya, menghadap ke arah Bozes.

"Putri pina, jangan bilang..."

Pina menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku harus pergi."

 **Markas JSDF - Gerbang.**

Pagi hari yang cerah di markas JSDF yang berada di bukit Arnus. Terlihatlah kelompok Tim naruto. Bersama shiro, Ren, Tuka, Rory dan Lelei. Yang ikut bersama mereka ke jepang. mereka Berdiri di depan Gerbang yang masih di segel.

"Georg, begitu kita sampai di sana aku akan bersikap formal dan.." naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Rory. "Katakan kepadaku, kenapa Rory ikut dengan kita?"

Georg tersenyum. Kemudia dia berkata. "Jangan khawatir, aku sudah mendapatkan izin. Lagi pula, apakah kau ingin dia tinggal disini. Dan mengamuk?"

"Uhm aku berdiri di sini, kau tahu?" Rory cemberut mendengar apa yang dikatakan georg.

Naruto memegang dagunya sambil tersenyum. "Hmm, ide bagus!"

"HEI!"

Naruto berjalan ke arah Rory. Begitu dia sampai di depannya dia menjitak kepadanya dengan cukup keras.

"Rory, begitu kita di sana, aku harap kau tidak membunuh seseorang." Ucap naruto sedikit mencodongkan badannya.

"Un! aku mengerti." Kata Rory sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit.

Shiro menghela napasnya saat melihat kelakuan mereka, dia memeriksa seragam hijau milik Jeanne. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihat seragam itu. Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu, ini adalah seragam yang baru."

Heracles, Siegfried dan Ren, menatap tajam shiro. sementara Jeanne sedikit tersipu bahwa shiro sedang memeriksanya, untuk sesaat, dia mengayunkan pinggulnya sedikit untuk shiro dan dia memperhatikannya dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Cao cao yang berdiri di sebelah Leonardo. menghela napasnya, kemudian dia melihat sekeliling. "Apa yang kita tunggu kapten?"

Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Sasuke seharusnya membawakan beberapa dokumen untuk kita." Naruto kemudian melihat mobil hitam menuju ke arah mereka "Berbicara tentang dia."

Mobil itu berhenti dan Sasuke keluar. "Maaf, mengerjakan berkasnya butuh waktu cukup lama."

Sasuke membuka pintu penumpang, dari sana datang Pina dan Bozes dalam pakaian tradisional mereka.

Naruto dan georg melebarkan mata mereka saat melihat pina dan Bozes. "Apa maksudnya ini!"

"Mereka. Berdua juga akan ikut bersamamu, secara rahasia. Tolong jaga mereka yah." Sasuke berkata kepadanya. "Mereka akan tur keliling Ginza dan kau harus memperlakukan mereka seperti duta besar"

"Sekarang tunggu sebentar-"

"Lupakan saja naruto." Shiro memotong ucapan naruto. "Mereka akan ikut dengan'ku."

Sasuke menyerahkan beberapa dokumen ke naruto.

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan orang-orang di sisi lain gerbang." Ucap Sasuke kemudian dia merogoh sakunya dan menyerahkan dua Amplop kepada naruto. "Ini dari Letjen Hazama. Kau diperintahkan untuk memperlakukan mereka dengan sangat baik dan rahasia."

"Aku mengerti tapi. Kenapa?"

"Putri pina adalah perantara kita dan kekaisaran." kata sasuke kenudian di memegang bahunya naruto. "Kau di percaya olehnya untuk menjaga mereka selama di sana. Dan tidak ada salahnya menunjuk'kan negara kita padanya, kan."

"Hn. Aku mengerti."

Dengan begitu sasuke pergi menggunakan mobilnya menuju kantornya.

Pintu-pintu besi yang menyegel gerbang mulai terbuka, sementara Tuka, Lelei dan Rory mulai bersemangat. Naruto hanya mengucapkan beberapa kata.

"jepang ... aku kembali."

.

* * *

 **-to be continued-**

 _ **chapter 4 UP!**_

 ** _karakter tambahan shiro (oc)._**

 ** _karakter tambahan Ren (oc)._**

 ** _bagi kalian yang tidak suka saya minta maaf._**

 _ **saya masih Author newbie Jadi mohon maaf jika ada banyak kekurangan.**_

 _ **Sekian dari saya sampai di sini dulu dan terima kasih banyak,** **atas dukungannya.**_

 **'..;**


	5. Chapter 5

**ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun.**

* * *

 **(the gate mysterious).**

 **.**

 **disclaimer: semua karakter yang ada di fic ini bukan milikku, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.**

 **ganre : fantasy, adventure, romance & dll.**

 **.warning :ide kacangan/pasaran, geje, ooc, strongnaru, typo & dll.**

 **summary : kembali setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya di akita. kini dia harus memenuhi tugas barunya, untuk menyelidiki Gerbang aneh yang muncul di Jepang yang mengarah ke dunia yang berbeda, bersama rekan Tim barunya, mampukah naruto menyelesaikannya?**

 **Rate: M**

 **pairing : (naruto x** ** _violet_** **)**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : Rumah**

 **.**

* * *

Jepang merupakan sebuah Negara yang sangat maju. Jepang bisa dikatakan maju dari teknologi, transportasi, pendidikan, kesehatan dan juga ekonomi penduduknya. Dan lain-lain.

Di kota Ginza tepatnya Didekat gerbang yang sudah terbuka, terlihatlah Tim Naruto bersama Shiro, Ren, dan orang-orang dari dunia pararel Rory, Tuka, Lelei, Putri Pina dan Bozes.

"Apa semua ini... menara?" Pina berucap saat dia dan yang lainnya melihat bangunan setinggi langit. "Lihat, Ada orang di dalamnya!"

"Mereka memanfaatkan lahan sempit dengan efektif." Lelei berkomentar dengan takjub melihat ada banyak bagunan di sekitarnya.

"Apa itu artinya jepang adalah negara yang kecil?" Kata Rory sambil terus mentap begunan itu dengan tanda-tanya.

"Bisa saja... atau mungkin karena penduduknya yang terlalu pedat." Tuka memberikan pendapatnya tetang dunia ini.

Tidak berselang lama, sebuah bus putih dan dua kendaraan hitam datang menghampiri mereka, dari salah satu kendaraan hitam keluar'lah, satu orang berpakaian dektektif.

"Kapten!" Pria berpakaian dektektif itu berucap sambil berdiri di depan Naruto. "Aku diperintahkan untuk mengawal, anda dan semua teman-teman anda!"

"Komakado-san, senang bertemu dengan anda kembali, dan aku yakin sekali anda bersama aparat! Iya'kan?" Tanya Naruto, dia mengenal orang di depannya ini dia adalah Hideyo Komakado, anggota terkemuka Intelijen Pertahanan Jepang dari Divisi Keamanan Publik.

"Fufufu~ sesuai dengan desas-desusnya, insting anda ternyata memang sangat mengerikan!" Dia tertawa dengan senyuman yang mengundang kecurigaan. "Aku sangat kagum dengan seseorang yang bisa menjadi pria paling beruntung di dunia ini, di antara gerombolan pria di dunia ini."

"Apa!?" Naruto dengan cepat membawa pria itu menjauh dari teman-temannya. "Cepat katakan pada'ku dari mana kau tahu bahwa aku ini memiliki tunangan!?"

"Fufufu~ soal itu bisa anda tanyakan sendiri pada tunangan anda." Komakado segera pergi menuju kendaraan tapi sebelum itu dia berbalik dan berkata. "Kapten Naruto Namikaze, berhati-hatilah mereka mulai bergerak!"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudia dia berjalan ke arah Timnya.

"Hehehe, rupanya dia membocorkan rahasia kalian." Kata Georg mengejek Naruto sambil bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Heracles.

"Aaarrrggghh, kenapa dia malah membocorkannya." Ujar Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya bertanda prustasi. "Jika aku sudah bertemu dengan'nya akan aku cubit pipinya itu, aarrrggghh!"

"Naruto tenang'lah, semuanya pasti ada jalan keluarnya!" Kata Shiro tersenyum pada Naruto, dan menepuk bahunya. Mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya yang tengah diliputi emosi.

"Huh, ini bukan masalah kecil tahu." Ujar Naruto kemudian dia mengambil kedua Amplop itu dan membaca isinya.

Alis Naruto terangkat sebelah setelah membaca isi kedua Amplop itu, dia menatap Amplop kiri dan kanan, secara bergantian.

"Ada apa?" tanya Georg dengan wajah binggung, dia menatap Naruto dan kedua Amplop itu dengan tanda-tanya.

"Tidak. bukan apa-apa." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia masuk ke dalam bus, di ikuti dengan yang lainnya.

 **Di suatu tempat.**

Terlihat'lah sosok pria berambut jingga. sedang berbicara dengan sosok pria berambut merah, berjubah hitam bercorak awan merah. mereka memandang monitor Hologram di depan mereka dengan pandangan serius sampai pria berambut merah membuka pembicaraan.

"ini akan menarik, orang-orang dari dunia pararel itu sudah datang ke dunia kita. Dan terlebih lagi ada Lima Terget!" Ujar pria itu sambil bersikap dada. "Bagaimana menurut'mu, pain?"

Sementara itu orang yang dipanggil pain berpikir sebentar, bola mata hitamnya menatap ke arah monitor Hologram yang sedang menampilkan wajah Rory.

"Hmm... gadis yang memakai pakaian gothic dengan hiasan telinga kucing itu, membawa Halberd?" Kata pain kemudian dia memegang dagunya dengan tangan kananya. "aku yakin, dia memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang tidak kalah hebat dari mereka berdua!?"

"Aku setuju terlebih lagi." Pria itu menjeda perkataannya, untuk melihat salah satu Hologram yang menampilkan wajah Naruto. "Kapten Naruto Namikaze!?"

"Menurut berita yang beredar, dia berhasil membunuh semua anggota kara yang terkenal itu!" Pain terseyum saat dia melihat seragam yang di gunakan Naruto yang cukup terbilang Standar. "Aku cukup kagum padanya. Dia sudah banyak menyelesaikan banyak misi yang terbilang sangat'lah mustahil dari pemerintah, dengan cepat dan terampil. Akan tetapi saat dia, ingin di naik'kan pangkat'nya dia menolaknya? Bagaimana menurut'mu Nagato?"

Pria yang dipanggil Nagato itu tersenyum lebar. Dengan antusias dia menjawab. "Ehh~ pria yang menarik."

 **Dengan tim Naruto**

Georg sedang menatap keluar jendela bus. Dia melihat banyak toko dan orang-orang yang mereka lewati di sepanjang jalan. dia juga melihat bahwa pohon Natal sudah didirikan.

"Musim dingin? Sebaikanya aku ke tempat duduk, Naruto." Georg bangkit dan mulai berjalan ke depan, dia duduk di depan kursi Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto." Panggil Georg.

Naruto yang sedang melamun menatap jendela bus membalikkan kepalanya dan menatap Georg. "Hn, Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin bertanya apa yang kau sembunyikan dari'ku?" Tanya Georg menatap Naruto dengan Tajam sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Ahh~ mau bagaimana lagi." Naruto menghela nafasnya, kemudian dia berkata. "Dengar Anggota Akatsuki sudah mulai bergerak, aku ingin kau ikut dengan'ku ke dalam gedung perlemen?"

"Kenapa aku? Bukan yang lain?" Tanya Georg sambil melihat ke tempat duduk Pina dan Bozes. "Dan lagi, bukan'kah aku yang bertugas untuk menjaga mereka berdua saat di kota tokyo nanti?"

"Soal itu?" Naruto memutar kepalanya, melihat Lelei, Rory, Tuka, Putri Pina dan Bozes. menatap keluar jendela, mereka terpesona oleh apa yang mereka lihat. Sementara itu Ren sedang berbicara dengan Jeanne dan yang lain sedang memeriksa senjata yang mereka dan sesekali mereka juga bercanda. Sementara itu Shiro yang duduk di sebelah Ren, tidur dan bersandar pada Ren.

"Ah~ baik'lah aku ikut dengan'mu, lagi pula hanya aku'lah satu-satunya yang dapat membuat Rory tenang!" Keluh Georg setelah dia mengerti apa yang di maksud Naruto. "Tapi. Siapa yang akan menjaga mereka berdua saat di kota tokyo nanti?"

"Semua Tim kita! dan tenang saja ada Shiro dan Ren, mereka berdua memiliki kekuatan supranatural! Mereka dapat merasakan Hawa jahat, dan Shiro memiliki kekuatan fisik di bawah'ku." Jawab Naruto tenang lalu dia kembalik menatap keluar jendela.

Setelah itu Georg kembali menatap Shiro yang tidur bersandar pada Ren, dan setelah itu entah kenapa tiba-tiba tubuhnya merinding entah kenapa.

"Sebaik'nya kau tidak menatapnya terlalu lama!" Kata Naruto tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Georg.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku menatap'nya terlalu lama?" Tanya Georg mengambil botol minuman yang ada di dekatnya. "Lagi pula aku penasaran? Kenapa tiba-tiba tubuh'ku merinding saat menatap wajah'nya?"

"Oh~ soal itu. Dia memiliki seorang penjaga, jadi hati-hati'lah." Jawab Naruto kembali mengingat masa lalu'nya saat dia berada di indonesia. saat itu dia sedang menjalankan misi Rahasia dari Kedua belah Pihak untuk menghancur'kan organisasi yang Terkenal akan kekejaman'nya yang bernama Pki.

Saat itu adalah saat yang paling aneh dan misterius. Dia bertemu dengan Shiro untuk yang pertama kali, menurutnya Shiro adalah Tentara yang biasa saja, Tapi semua itu di patah'kan saat dia melihat sepuluh dari Anggota Organisasi Pki, menghujani'nya dengan peluru-peluru yang mengenainya dengan telak.

Namun ada yang aneh setelah itu, dia melihat bagaimana Shiro tetap menatap ke sepuluh orang itu dengan tenang'nya. Dan kemudian setelah itu Shiro menebaki mereka hingga mati.

Dari sana'lah Naruto mulai menilai seseorang bukan dari luar'nya saja tapi dari dalam diri seseorang itu sendiri, dan Naruto bersumpah bahwa dia tidak akan pernah membuat Shiro marah pada'nya untuk selama'nya.

"Huh... penjaga? Apa yang kau maksud Naruto?" Tanya Georg menggaruk bagian belakang kepala'nya.

 ** _'Aku tidak suka dengan orang yang menatap penuh kecurigaan pada majikan'ku!'_**

 **Deg!?**

"Siapa itu!?" Tanya Georg entah pada siapa, dia menatap ke sekeliling'nya dan tidak menemu'kan siapa-siapa. _'Pe-perasaan gue aja kali, ya?'_

Rory yang sedang asik melihat orang-orang yang berjalan di sepingir jalan. Berhenti dan melihat ke depan, dia melihat ada seorang wanita melayang di dekat Georg.

 _'Siapa dia? Dan sepertianya Georg tidak bisa melihatnya.'_ Batih Rory melihat ada seorang wanita yang melayang di dekat Georg.

Wanita yang dilihat Rory mengunakan gaun putih yang berantakan, kulitnya pucat, dan dia mempunyai mata merah.

 _'Huh!? Sepertinya aku harus mengajak Georg pergi dari sana!'_ Batin Rory berdiri dari tempat dudunya dan berjalan ke tempat Georg.

"Ne~ Georg? Ayo kita bergabung dengan yang lainnya!" Ajak Rory dengan wajah ceria sambil memegang tangan Georg.

"T-tapi?" Kata Georg.

"Kau dengar itu?... Ayo sana!" Ujar Naruto tersenyum senang karena Rory dapat melihat wanita itu dengan jelas.

"Ahm... baiklah." kata Georg sambil berjalan dengan Rory ke tempat duduk Lelei dan Tuka.

"Ahh~ dia selamat. Dan Hey Kunti? Jangan kau ganggu Georg! Dia itu teman'ku!?" Ucap Naruto menatap tajam sesosok Hantu yang ada di sampingnya.

' _Kau tidak berhak memerintah'ku!'_ ucap kuntilanak menghilang dari hadapan Naruto.

Kuntilanak adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak hantu yang populer di Indonesia. Biasanya mereka memakai baju berwarna putih. Rambut mereka pun acak-acakan. Bisa dibilang, tampang mereka sangat mengerikan.

"Grrrrr! Dia membuat'ku takut lagi!" Geram Naruto kemudian dia melihat ke belakang tepatnya tempat dudunya Tuka.

"Huh? Sepertinya aku perlu membeli sesuatu untuk Tuka? dia butuh pakaian untuk cuaca dingin dan mungkin makan siang." Ucap Naruto kemudian dia memeriksa Jam Tangannya. "kita masih punya waktu sampai lima jam?... Good!"

Setelah itu, bus berhenti di sebuah toko pakaian, Jeanne dan gadis-gadis melangkah keluar dan memasuk ke dalam Toko, beberapa menit kemudian Akhirnya Tuka mengenakan pakaian blazer berwarna hitam dan bagian dalamnya dia mengunakan Tengtop berwarna putih, pakaian itu terlihat keren padanya.

Setelah itu mereka pergi ke sebuah restoran cepat saji dimana makan yang tersaji disana memiliki menu dari beberapa Negara Tetangga. beberapa menit kemudian setelah makan mereka siap pergi.

"Oke. Pakaian sudah, makan sudah?!... Baiklah semuanya! ayo kita kembali!" Ucap Naruto mendapatkan mengangguk dari mereka semua. mereka semua berdiri dari meja dan kembali ke bus.

Kemudian, bus melaju dengan kencang beberapa saat kemudian, bus berhenti di dekat gedung Parlemen. Naruto dan Georg yang terakhir keluar dari bus. Naruto berbalik dan mengangguk pada Shiro dan yang lainnya ketika bus itu melaju pergi. Naruto dan yang lainnya kemudian memasuki gedung.

 **Gedung Parlemen**

 _"Sudah Empat bulan berlalu. Saat insiden di Ginza. Hari ini akan di ada'kan sesi Tanya jawab. Mengenai perihal di Gedung Parlemen. Bersama dengan beberapa anggota JSDF yang bertugas di sana. serta beberapa pengungsi dari wilayan khusus'pun ikut diundang... Me-mereka baru saja memasuki gedung!"_ Kata reporter itu pada semua orang yang melihat acara yang dia siarkan langsung, semua orang yang di Jepang dan orang dari Negara lain, fokus pada layar.

Georg berjalan didepan, dengan Lelei, Tuka dan Rory mengikutinya. Lalu Naruto masuk, dengan wajah seriusnya, Naruto menatap semua Anggota Parlemen. _'Yare yare... sepertinya ini akan sangat melelah'kan.'_

Ketika mereka semua memasuki ruangan, semua wartawan mulai mengambil banyak foto. dan mungkin lebih banyak foto yang diambil oleh fotografer yang lebih fokus pada Naruto.

Naruto dan Georg saling berpandangan dan mengangguk dengan apa yang akan terjadi, mereka duduk di kursi yang disiapkan untuk mereka.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Georg membuka pembicaran dengan Naruto

"Hn. Jangan khawatir!" Ujar Naruto

"Apa kamu yakin?" Tanya Georg. "Jika mereka mulai menanyakan tentang Tunangan'mu Itu, pasti akan membuat kejutan bagi teman-teman'mu, jika mereka Tahu siapa Tunangan'mu?"

"Sudah aku bilang tenang saja!" Jawab Naruto. mereka terus bertukar kata.

Sementara itu salah satu juru kamera memfokuskan kameranya pada Tuka, Lelei dan Rory.

"Ada Tiga Terget?" Guman Pria sembari menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kemana dua Target lainnya? Aku harus segera memberitahu Bos!"

Pria itu segera mundur kebelakang dan keluar melalu pintu yang ada di sana.

Sementara itu Rory yang diam-diam mengamati pria itu, menaikan alisnya heran. Kemudian dia membatin. _'Ada yang aneh dengan orang itu? Dia memiliki kekuatan yang hampir sama dengan Shiro?'_

"Sudah aku bilang. Tenang saja!" Bisik Naruto pada Georg.

"Ingat, jangan sampai terpancing Emosi. Orang yang akan mengajukan pertanyaan soal apa yang terjadi di wilayah Khsus adalah Kouhara Mizuki!" Ujar Georg kembali menatap orang yang dia bicarakan.

Naruto yang mendengar nama Kouhara Mizuki. Menggertakan giginya. Kemudian dia menatap kedapan dan melihat siapa yang ada di depannya.

"Dari Ekspresi wajah'nya sudah jelas dia menantang'ku. Dia tidak ada kapoknya. Setelah dia menyalah'kan. aku yang membunuh Rekan-Rekan'ku!" Ucap Naruto kembali tenang.

"Aku tahu itu. Untuk itu'lah kau mengajak'ku kemari iya'kan?" Tanya Georg.

Naruto terdiam sebentar, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Kau satu-satu, yang mengerti apa yang aku rasakan saat ini Georg, itu karena kau adalah teman masa kecil'ku."

 **Bebrapa saat kemudian.**

Setelah melakukan sesi Tanya jawab. Mengenai apa yang terjadi di kota Ginza dan wilayah Khsus.

Terlihat'lah Georg. Lelei, Tuka dan Rory sedang duduk disebuah Taman yang berada didekat Gedung Parlemen. Mereka makan bersama sambil menunngu Naruto yang sedang melampiaskan amarah'nya pada sebuah tembok kokoh yang ada di taman itu. Membuat orang-orang yang datang berkunjung menjadi Takut, dan pergi dari sana.

"Ano? Georg." Panggil Tuka dan saat dia merespon panggilannya, kemudian dia melanjutkan. "Kenapa, Naruto menjadi seperti itu?"

"Oh. Itu karena rahasia yang sudah dia rahasia'kan dari teman-teman'nya sudah terbongkar." Jawab Georg kembali mentap Naruto yang masih memukul tembok dengan marah.

"Kenapa Naruto, malu?" Tanya Lelei. "Bukan'nya itu bagus?"

"Naruto ditunangkan dengan wanita kaya raya. Mereka berdua dijodoh'kan oleh kedua orang tua mereka saat mereka masih balita." Jawab Georg menghela nafasnya lelah.

"Un. Jadi begitu." Ucap Rory memakan cemilan'nya. "Dia takut teman-teman'nya, menjauhi'nya."

"Tidak. Naruto memilik teman-teman, sangat baik, mereka tidak akan menjauhi Naruto hanya karena itu." Jawab Georg.

"Lalu apa yang membuat'nya begitu?" Tanya Rory semakin penasaran begitu juga Tuka dan Lelei.

"Fufufu. Jika kita beruntung bertemu dengan'nya, kalian pasti akan langsung kagum dengan kecantikan'nya." Jawab Georg mengingat. Momen saat dia bertemu dengan Tunangan Naruto.

 **Bebrapa saat kemudian.**

Sudah satu jam Naruto dan yang lainnya di Taman, sekarang. Dia berada di sebuah kereta bawah tanah, duduk sendiri di salah satu kursi yang di sedia'kan. mengabaikan tatapan tajam dan gugup dari sesama penumpang, yang melihatnya bagaikan Agen gelap.

Georg yang jengkel karena di peluk oleh Rory bertanya pada pada'nya karena penasaran "Rory! apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja untuk berlindung dari'nya!" Jawab Rory.

Georg mendengar itu menyipitkan matanya. "Berlindung dari'nya? Siapa?"

"Hardy! Dia memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan semua yang ada di dalam bawah tanah!" Jawab Rory dengan suara khawatir. "Dia itu sangat'lah jahat! 200 Tahun yang lalu dia bilang ingin menikahi aku! Dan sekarang aku merasakan Hawa keberadaan'nya di bawah tanah ini!"

"Lalu kenapa kau berpegangan pada'ku!?" Tanya Georg kemudian dia melanjutkan. "Jangan bilang kau mengunakan aku sebagai media untuk mengusir'nya? Iya'kan!?"

Rory hanya memberikan mengangguk pada Georg membenarkan apa yang dia katakan. Georg mendengar itu hanya menghela nafasnya lelah.

Mendengar apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan membuat Naruto waspada.

"Kunti? Apa kau melihat siapa yang sudah mengikuti kita dari dunia Pararel?" Tanya Naruto saat dia menatap sosok Hantu yang melayang di dekatnya.

 ** _'Dia mengunakan pakaian berwarna hijau Laut dan wajah cantik. Dia berada di dekat Rory.'_** Jawab kuntilanak, mata'nya tidak pernah berkedip saat kedatangn tamu tidak di undang itu.

"Huh? Aku kira dia laki-laki." Tanya Naruto kemudian dia membatin. 'apa _Dewi itu yuri? wah pasti seru!'_

 ** _'Itu bukan Hantu! Apa yang di lakukan seorang Dewi di kereta bawah tanah ini?'_** Tanya kuntilanak kemudian dia melanjutkan. _'Terlebih lagi dia menatap teman'mu dengan tatapan membunuh!'_

"Baiklah. itu tidak bagus! Dan hey kunti." Tanya Naruto setelah dia mendapatkan perhatian dari'nya dia melanjutkan. "Bisa'kah aku minta tolong, jaga dia untuk'ku?"

kuntilanak terdiam sebentar kemudian dia menjawab.

 ** _'Majikan'ku akan sangat marah! Jika ada salah satu di antara kalian ada yang mati! Maka dari itu aku akan menuruti apa yang anda kata'kan untuk saat ini!'_**

Naruto hanya mengangguk pada kuntilanak dengan keringat dingin. kuntilanak menghilang dari hadapan Naruto menuju ketempat Georg.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya. Kemudian dia menyisir rambut pirangnya dengan tangannya, Dia menguap dan matanya mulai mengantuk.

 **Deg!**

 _'Tunggu sebentar? Jika aku dan Rory bisa melihat kunti berati, kami juga seharusnya bisa melihat dewi itu? Ada yang tidak beres?'_ Batih Naruto dengan eksperesi berpikir. _'Tidak! Mungkin itu karena dia seorang Dewi! Bisa saja dia memiliki kemampuan untuk tidak terlihat dari mata batin kami berdua!'_

"Kapten Naruto Namikaze!"

Naruto yang mendengar namanya dipanggil menoleh ke kiri untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

Mata Naruto langsung menyipit melihat siapa yang datang. "Sudah aku bilang! Jangan ikuti aku. Komakado-san!"

Komakado hanya berdiri di sana, dengan seringainya. Dia kemudian duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu!bagaimana'pun juga aku dipercaya untuk mengawal anda dan teman-teman anda." Kata Komakado dengan tegas. "Dan Kita akan melakukan'nya sesuai dengan jadwal! Dan berangkat ke Hakone. Kita akan menuju Tokyo dan berganti kereta di sana."

"Apa kau sudah memberi tahu Shiro dan yang lain'nya?" Tanya Naruto karena dia lupa untuk memberitahu Shiro dan yang lain'nya, untuk berkumpul di Stasiun Tokyo.

"A-aku sudah memberitahu mereka untuk pergi ke Ginza, dan menginap di salah satu Hotel yang ada di sana!" Jawab Komakado dengan sedikit gugup karena dia merasakan ada hawa dingin di sekitarnya.

"Jika kau berbohong maka dia akan memasuki Tubuh'mu' Komakado-san!" Ujar Naruto dengan dingin. Sementara itu Komakado hanya mengangguk mengerti, dia tahu bahwa ada satu sosok hantu di dekatnya.

"Jika tidak salah pemberhentian selanjut'nya itu adalah Ginza!?" Ucap Naruto kemudian dia melirik Tuka dan Lelei yang terlihat kelelahan setelah melakukan semua aktivitas yang mereka jalani.

"Georg!" Rory yang sejak dari tadi memohon pada Georg untuk menghentikan kereta, bahwa dia tidak tahan lagi. Naruto memperhatikannya sampai suara pengumuman terdengar.

 **"Pemberhentian selanjut'nya Ginza! : silahkan pindah kereta di sini untuk jalur ke Hibiya dan Ginza!**

Kali ini Naruto merasakan firasat bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dan dia menatap Georg dan mengangguk pada'nya.

Pintu kereta terbuka dan Naruto berkata. "Kami akan turun di sini. Ayo pergi!"

Naruto berjalan keluar duluan di ikuti Georg dan yang lain'nya.

"K-kapten? tunggu!" Ujar Komakado menghentikan Naruto sebelum dia bisa melangkah lebih jauh lagi. "Aku mohon! Sebaik'nya Kita tetap pada jadwal rencana-"

 **"Saat ini, Jalur Marunouchi tidak berfungsi. karena terjadi kerusakan jaringan kabel antara Ginza dan stasiun Tokyo. Belum ada kepastian kapan akan kembali normal."** Suara seseorang memberikan Pengumuman.

Komakado yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa. Dia melihat Naruto menatap'nya dengan tajam tidak lupa dia merasakan tangan kirinya mati rasa dan dia tidak ingin melihat siapa yang memegangnya.

 _'Luar biasa! Sungguh Luar biasa! Tidak aku sangka insting'nya akan setajam ini! Naruto Namikaze!? sebenar'nya Latihan seperti apa yang dia pelajari dari Militer TNI Indonesia?'_ Batin Komakado dengan kaki yang bergetar menahan takut.

 **-Line break-**

Naruto dan yang lain'nya, akhirnya keluar dari Stasiun bawah tanah, Rory mengulurkan lengannya lega. sementara itu Naruto dan Georg berbicara tentang apa yang terjadi di bawah tadi. Dan Komakado duduk di sebuah bangku dengan kepala yang menghadap ke bawah dengan aura penyesalan.

"Tadi Itu bukan kebetulan, ada sesuatu yang terjadi." Ucap Naruto memperhatikan Tuka dan Lelei yang sedang meminum teh hangat. Dia tersenyum melihat mereka kembali bertenaga kembali.

"Akatsuki!" kata Georg menebak siapa yang melakukan kerusakan jaringan kabel antara Ginza dan stasiun Tokyo.

"Arrrrrggggg!"

Naruto dan Georg, kaget mendengar seseorang berteriak ketika mereka berbalik dan melihat siapa yang berteriak. Mereka terkejut melihat ada seorang berpakaian Hitam mencoba mencuri senjata Rory tetapi dia jatuh oleh beratnya senjata itu.

 _'Dasar payah.'_ Batin Komakado berjalan mendekataki senjata Rory dan orang itu dengan seringai'nya.

"Tidak mungkin seberat itu ..." Komakado berlutut dan meraih Halberd itu di samping orang itu dan siap untuk menariknya.

Naruto mencoba menahan tawa'nya dan Georg mencoba memperingatkan'nya. "Hmm.. sebaik'nya Jangan-"

Mata Komakado melebar dan dia mulai berteriak.

"Arrrrrggggg!"

Beberapa menit kemudian Komakado di baringkan, di atas meja putih dan dimasuk'kan ke dalam ambulans. Mobil ambulans pergi dengan cepat.

Setelah ke pergian Komakado. Naruto mulai merasa seperti sedang diawasi, dia tidak tahu dari mana tapi dia merasa dia sedang diawasi.

Naruto terus memeriksa area yang ada di sekitar'nya sampai dia merasakan sesuatu dan memutar kepalanya dengan kasar dan dia melihat ke atas, menatap senjata laras panjang yang mengarah lurus ke arahnya.

Naruto berkeringat dingin. _'Yare-yare! Sekarang bagimana?"_ Batin Naruto kemudian dia mendapatkan ide untuk menghindari tembakan itu. "Kunti tolong aku!"

Kuntilanak mendengar teriakan Naruto mengalihkan perhatian'nya dari Dewi itu dan menatap ke atas. Seketika mata'nya menatap tajam penembak jitu itu. dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dengan cepat dia sudah ada di depan orang itu dan merasukin'nya.

Georg mendekati temannya dengan wajah marah.

"Hei, Naruto? Ada apa teriak-teriak, kau ini! Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Georg dan Tiba-tiba tubuh'nya menegang. "A-apa yang terjadi?"

"Siitt~ coba lihat ke atas!" Bisik Naruto menunjuk ke atas gedung. Sementara itu Georg mengikuti apa yang Naruto katakan, dia terkejut bahwa ada seseorang yang ingin menembak.

"Penembak Jitu!? Ada apa dengan'nya." Tanya Georg melihat orang itu berting'kah aneh.

"Hehehe... aku beruntung meminjam Kunti dari Shiro sebelum kita berpisah!" Ucap Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Oh' iya. Kita akan ke rumah'ku untuk bersembunyi dan menginap untuk malam ini."

"Baiklah. Bicara soal rumah, motor'mu sudah dipindahkan dan ada di garasi Rumah'mu." Kata Georg kemudian dia melanjutkan. "Bagaimana dengan yang lain'nya? Terutama Pina dan Bozes, aku takut mereka di serang oleh Akatsuki!"

"Sudah aku bilang ada Shiro dan Ren, mereka memiliki kekuatan supranatural!" Jawab Naruto dengan jengkel.

"Kapten!" Naruto dan Georg kaget mendengar suara itu. menoleh ke kanan dan tampak wajah yang tidak asing bagi mereka. "Aku kira kalian akan ke Hakone?"

"Cao cao!? Dimana yang lain'nya?" Tanya Naruto setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya. "Aku harap kalian tidak di serang oleh Akatsuki!"

"Iya' Kami di serang oleh mereka tapi, kami selamat berkat, Shiro dan Ren." Ucap Cao cao dengan ekperesi senang tapi tidak setelah itu ekperesi'nya berubah menjadi sedih. "Shiro terluka parah setelah menerima tusukan besi Hitam dan tembakan-tembakan peluru-peluru yang bersarang di tubuhnya."

Ekperesi Naruto berubah seketika. Dia berpikir mengapa Shiro, sahabat'nya bisa terluka separah itu. Yang dia tahu teman'nya itu memiliki ke Tahanan Tubuh yang keras, tapi kenapa dia bisa terluka.

"Fufufu~ dia masih Hidup iya'kan?" Tanya Naruto mendapatkan anggukkan oleh Cao cao. "Kalo begitu. siram dia dengan Air dingin, maka dia pasti akan bangun. Dan ingin ini, dia hanya pura-pura sekarat ingat itu."

Cao cao bingung dengan perkataan Naruto. Georg pun menjelaskan lagi agar Cao cao memahaminya.

"Singkatnya Shiro hanya berpura-pura sekarat. Dia memiliki kekuatan supranatural!" Kata Georg berharap Cao cao mengerti.

"Baiklah aku mengerti!" Jawab Cao cao dengan Tegas

Georg kaget akan reaksi Cao cao dan Naruto yang menyeringai mendengar'nya.

"Baiklah! Cao cao beritahu yang lain'nya kita akan berkumpul di Distrik A, Akihabara." Ucap Naruto. Cao cao mengangguk pada Naruto dan pergi dari sana.

"Naruto! Kau lupa menanyakan Hotel mana yang mereka tempati!" Ujar Georg berbalik dan meninggal'kan Naruto.

Naruto berbalik menatap punggung Georg yang berjalan menjauh menuju ke tempat Tuka, Lelei dan Rory. Kemudian dia melirik ke atas, seketika dia menyeringai.

"Kunti! Bunuh saja dia. Dan pergi'lah ke tempat majikan'mu! Tolong jelaskan apa saja yang sudah terjadi!" Teriak Naruto pergi mengabaikan tatapan tajam dan aneh dari orang-orang yang ada di sana.

 **-Line break-**

Naruto dan yang lainnya berdiri disebuah rumah besar bercat biru tua. Rumah yang sangat besar dan menyeramkan karena semua lampu yang ada mati, entah oleh siapa, memberikan kesan mengerikan pada rumah itu.

"Sepertinya ada seseorang di rumah'mu Naruto?" Tanya Georg mengamati rumah kediaman Naruto dengan teliti.

Naruto melangkah ke depan pintu dan mengambil kunci yang tersembunyi di pot bunga dan membuka pintu, dan saat mereka masuk mereka tidak menemukan apa-apa kecuali kegelapan.

Naruto menyalakan lampu dan tidak berselang lama lampu itu mati kembali. "Tidak ada Listrik? Aku yakin sudah membayar tagihan Listrik, Bulan lalu?"

Naruto memegang kepalanya dengan gugup pada Georg dan yang lainnya. kemudian mereka berjalan melewati ruangan tamu dan Naruto membuka pintu kamar'nya dan melihat bahwa kamar'nya berantakan.

Lampu mati, satu-satu'nya yang menyala hanya'lah layar komputer. Naruto melihat ada seseorang tidur di tempat tidur'nya dan dua orang lain'nya tidur di Lantai.

Naruto dan Georg bisa mendengar suara bisik-bisik mereka.

"Aku lapar ... ne~ itami-kun, Risa-chan, apa kalian mau keluar membeli makanan? ..." Tanya seseorang yang di atas kasur dari suaranya membuat Naruto kaget dan Georg bengong, karena mereka tahu suara siapa itu dan dua orang yang di lantai itu.

Georg yang sadar, cepat mencari tombol lampu dan menghidupkan'nya.

Kemudian setelah lampu hidup terlihat'lah siapa ketiga orang itu. dengan cepat Naruto bisa mengenal siapa orang yang tidur di kasur dan di lantai.

Dengan wajah kesal Naruto berkata sambil bersikap dada. "Apa yang kalian bertiga lakukan di rumah'ku! Itami, Risa dan... Violet!?"

Georg terkejut bahwa tebakan'nya benar bahwa mereka Itami, Risa dan Violet. Sementara itu Rory, Tuka dan Lelei melihat kencantikan Violet berguman. "Cantik!"

"Hi, suami'ku! Bagaimana perkerjaan'mu apa'kah sudah selesai?" Tanya wanita berambut pirang itu yang bernama Violet.

"Naruto!" Teriak Itami dan Risa terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. Dengan panik mereka berdiri dan menyilangkan kedua tangan mereka. "I-ini tidak seperti yang kau bikir'kan, Ka-kami bisa menjelaskan'nya!"

Naruto menatap kedua'nya dengan datar. Berjalan melewati mereka, Naruto berdiri di sisi kasur menatap wanita berambut pirang itu yang terlihat menatap diri'nya dengan lembut.

"Huh~ Jadi bisa kau jelaskan apa yan - I-ITATATATA " Ringis Violet karena kedua pipi tembemnya di cubit oleh Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah'ku Violet? Dan lagi menggapa kau mengajak mereka berdua kemari?" Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit berteriak dengan tangan yang ganas mencubit pipi Violet.

"Hiks! Hiks! Aku kesepian di rumah, tidak ada teman bahkan kucing manis'ku pun kabur dari rumah'ku, Huuaaaaa! Hiks hiks..." Violet tidak bisa menahan kesedihan'nya dia memeluk Naruto dengan Kuat sambil meletakan kepala'nya pada dada bidang Naruto.

"Jaa~ kalo begitu kami pergi dulu Naruto?" Kata Georg melirik Itami dan Risa. Mereka berdua mengerti maksud Georg, mengangguk.

"Ah? Iya kalian pergi'lah dulu! Aku ada sedikit urusan di sini!" Kata Naruto dan setelah Georg dan yang lain'nya keluar, dia memeluk Violet mencoba menenangkan'nya.

"Tenang'lah! Sekarang aku ada di sini."

"Aku tidak ingin jauh dari'mu Naruto-kun! Aku ingin selalu bersama'mu, ayah dan ibu selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka! Tidak ada yang bisa aku ajak bicara! hanya Itami dan Risa lah yang bisa aku ajak!"

Naruto tertegun dengan jawaban Violet dengan gemetar, Naruto memeluk Tunangan'nya sambil mengelus surai pirang panjang'nya.

"Tenang'lah! Sekarang aku sudah ada di sini! Tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita, percayalah padaku, jadi berhenti menangis ya?"

"Benar'kah itu?"

"Yah, aku berjanji! Sekarang sudah malam. Istirahatlah, Sayang. Jangan lupa mimpikan aku, ya!" Kata Naruto berjalan menuju pintu, sebelum keluar Naruto melirik Violet yang berada di kasur menatap dirinya tersenyum.

"Oyasuminasai, Naruto-kun."

"Oyasuminasai Violet-chan. Mimpi indah, ya!"

Naruto menutup pintu dan diam ditempat, dibelakang pintu. Ia diam sambil berharap Violet baik-baik saja.

"Tidak peduli apa yang telah terjadi dan tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi, aku akan tetap mencintaimu kini dan nanti... Violet." Guman Naruto.

.

* * *

 _ **-to be continued-**_

 _ **chapter 4 UP!**_

 _ **karakter tambahan shiro (oc).**_

 _ **karakter tambahan Ren (oc).**_

 _ **untuk**_ **Pairing sudah saya tentukan yaitu** ** _violet evergarden si cantik jelita_**

 **Akatsuki adalah** **organisasi yang terkenal akan aksi mereka dalam menculik dan membunuh tujuan organisasi ini adalah Uang**

 _ **bagi kalian yang tidak suka saya minta maaf.**_

 _ **saya masih Author newbie Jadi mohon maaf jika ada banyak kekurangan.**_

 _ **Sekian dari saya sampai di sini dulu dan terima kasih banyak, atas dukungannya.**_

 **'..;**


	6. Chapter 6

**ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun.**

* * *

 **(the gate mysterious).**

 **.**

 **disclaimer: semua karakter yang ada di fic ini bukan milikku, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.**

 **Ganre : fantasy, adventure, romance & dll.**

 **Warning :ide kacangan/pasaran, geje, ooc, strongnaru, typo & dll.**

 **Summary : kembali setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya di akita. kini dia harus memenuhi tugas barunya, untuk menyelidiki Gerbang aneh yang muncul di Jepang yang mengarah ke dunia yang berbeda, bersama rekan Tim barunya, mampukah naruto menyelesaikannya?**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pairing : (Naruto x Violet)**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6 : Sebuah cerita**

.

* * *

Pagi yang indah menghiasi kota Ginza, disertai matahari yang bersinar cerah membuat orang-orang semangat untuk memulai harinya.

Disuatu Rumah, terlihat seorang pemuda yang masih tidur dengan indahnya. Namun tidur'nya harus tergangu karena bunyi jam yang telah di atur untuk membangunkan'nya.

Setelah mematikan jam'nya. Naruto melihat ke kiri dan menemukan Violet tidur dengan'nya sambil memeluk tangan kirinya, senyum senang membentuk di wajah Violet.

"Oh~ melihat wajah'nya yang cantik dan bibir'nya yang indah itu membuatku tidak tahan untuk mencium'nya, tapi... di mana Georg dan Itami, yah?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, setaunya. Dia dan mereka berdua tidur bersama dan para wanita tidur kamar lain.

"Mereka berdua aku usir dari sini. Jadi tinggal kita berdua saja yang ada di kamar ini Naru." Ujar Violet membuat Naruto kaget, tapi dia sembunyikan dengan senyumannya.

"Hohoh~! Sepertinya Kau sudah pintar menipuku dengan wajah mengantuk'mu itu, yah! Katakan apa yang kau rencanakan kali ini, Hmm?" Tanya Naruto mencubit hidung Violet dengan gemas.

Sementara itu Violet menatap datar Naruto yang seenaknya mencubit hidungnya. "Jika saja kita sudah menikah! Aku akan menghabisimu di ranjang Naruto!"

Wajah Naruto langsung pucat dan berkeringat dingin mendengar apa yang di katakan oleh Tunangan'nya itu.

"T-Tunggu sebentar. Aku baru ingat sesuatu." Ujar Naruto Menarik tanganya kembali dan segera berdiri di pinggir tempat tidur. "Sejak kapan kau jadi seperti ini?!"

"Oh~ itu? Maa.. aku tidak tahu." Jawaban polos keluar dari bibirnya.

"Yang benar saja." Naruto menepuk jidatnya frustasi.

"Sudahlah. Aku ingin mandi!"

Violet kemudian berdiri dari tempat tidur'nya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi sambil merentangkan tangannya ke atas tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang sedang menatap'nya sweatdrop.

Tapi sebelum Violet membuka pintu kamar mandi, dia sedikit melirik Naruto sambil memasang Ekspresi datar. "Jangan mengintip!"

 **Trek drek!**

"Dia itu!... haaah~." Naruto menghela nafas'nya lelah. "Sebaiknya aku pergi dan melihat bagaimana keadan mereka dulu."

 **-Line break-**

Disebuah ruang keluarga yang cukup megah, beberapa barang mahal terlihat di seisi ruangan itu. Dan di sofa panjang kini terlihat dua orang yaitu Georg dan Rory, mereka sedang duduk berdekatan sambil menonton Tv yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Menyebalkan! Mau sampai kapan Naruto tidur!" Kata Rory kesal. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin berjalan-jalan dan melihat lebih banyak hal-hal menarik lainnya dari dunia ini.

Sementara itu, Georg terus melihat ke arah Tv. Dia tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Rory. Dia masih lelah karena harus mengisi berkas Dokumen yang seharusnya dikerjakan Naruto.

"Georg! Apa kau Mendengarkan aku! Jawab aku!" Ucap Rory menarik-narik baju tidur'nya Georg dan mengguncang-guncangkan'nya.

 **Twitch!**

Georg yang sudah mulai tidak tahan marah dan perempatan sudah muncul di pelipisnya.

"Bisakah kau diam, Cibi!" Georg pun melayangkan jitakan di kepala Rory.

 **Pletak**

"Ittaaaaaaaaaiiii..." Rory memegang kepala'nya yang berasap tersebut. "kau ini kenapa sih?... Uuh! Itu tadi sakit tahu!"

"Diam!" Kata Georg dengan tatapan dingin membuat Rory terdiam. Georg kemudian mematikan Tv dan berbaring di Sofa sambil memposisikan kepalanya di paha Rory sebagai bantal.

Rory menatap polos Georg yang tidur dipangkuan'nya. "Ne~ Georg apa kau sudah tidur?... tidak ada jawaban? Cepat sekali tidur'nya."

Rory kemudian mengalihkan pandangan'nya ke arah beberapa berkas dukumen yang tadi malam Georg kerjakan.

"Pasti itu alasan'nya." Kemudian dia kembali menatap Georg sambil mengelus-elus rambutnya. "Aku sudah membuat'mu tidak nyaman, yah. tolong maafkan aku, Georg."

 **Ruangan dapur.**

Sementara itu di dapur terlihat'lah Tuka, Lelei, Risa dan Itami. Mereka sedang menyiapkan makana dengan Risa yang menjadi guru masak bagi Tuka dan Lelei.

"Tuka! kalau memotong sayuran itu jangan menggunakan pisau yang besar! Gunakan yang ukurannya sedang yah!" Ucap Risa panik saat melihat Tuka tengah memotong lobak putih dengan pisau besar.

"Maafkan saya! Saya tidak akan melakukanya lagi!" Ucap Tuka dengan panik mengambil pisau yang ukurannya sedang kemudian melanjutkan kegiatanya tadi.

"Emhhh~." Gumam Risa sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjut'nya. Setelah mengingat apa itu, dia berkata. "Oh iya! Itami, Lelei. Apa Nasi Goreng'nya sudah kalian buat?"

"Kami sudah membuatnya!" Jawab Lelei dengan semangat tidak lupa Senyumannya. Itami yang melihat Lelei semangat'pun berinisiatif mendekatinya.

 **PUK!**

Lelei menoleh kesamping dan dapat dia lihat Itami yang sedang memegang Pundak'nya.

"Kerja bagus, aku bangga memiliki Asisten sepertimu." Ucap Itami tersenyum.

"Te-terima kasih." Ujar Lelei dengan malu.

"Oh iya. Itami, Apa Naruto sudah bangun tidak, yah?" Tanya Risa membayang'kan apa yang dilakukan oleh Violet tadi malam pada tunangan'nya.

Itami ingin menjawab, tapi. orang yang menjadi objek pembicaraan tersebut pun datang.

"Itami, Risa apa yang sedang kalian buat?" tanya Naruto. Melihat Naruto datang, Lelei langsung berlari dan memeluknya.

"Hey? Ada apa." Tanya Naruto terkejut dengan tindakan Lelei yang secara tiba-tiba memeluk'nya.

"Selamat pagi!" Kata Lelei tersenyum pada Naruto. Sementara itu Naruto mendengar ucapan selamat pagi dari Lelei terseyum senang.

"Selamat pagi juga! Bagimana tidur'mu apa'kah nyenyak?" Tanya Naruto mengelus rambut Lelei.

Lelei mengangguk dan berkata dengan semangat. "Aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi ke pemandian air panas!"

"Tenang! Itu masih lama tahu! Risa, Itami! Apa makananya sudah siap?" Tanya Naruto menatap mereka berdua dengan tajam.

"Ha'i! Sebentar lagi!" Jawab Risa dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di ruang makan! Bersama Lelei dan Tuka." Ucap Naruto kemudian pergi dari sana. Bersama Lelei dan Tuka yang terpaksa ikut karena ditatap tajam oleh Naruto.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian.**

"kenapa kau tidak makan?" Tanya Georg yang melihat Rory yang dari tadi hanya menatap makana'nya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengunakan sumpit." Jawab Rory tanpa menoleh dari Makana'nya.

"Ahh~ kau ini." Georg menghela nafas'nya lelah kemudian ia mengambil makanan milik Rory dan menyumpit beberapa makanan.

"Baiklah! Aku tahu ini memalukan tapi.. buka mulutmu!" Ujar Georg yang berniat menyuapi Rory. Sementara itu wajah Rory memerah menahan malu.

Rory terpaksa menurut dan melahap Makana'nya yang disodorkan Georg. Lelei yang ada di sana merasa iri melihat Rory yang disuapi oleh Georg. Dia kemudian mengalihkan perhatia'nya pada Naruto dan yang dia lihat adalah Naruto yang sedang membaca sesuatu di ponsel dan Violet yang senang menyuapi tunangan'nya itu.

"Lelei, ada apa dengan'mu?" Tanya Tuka yang melihat gerak-geri Lelei.

"Tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Lelei memakan-makana'nya dengan wajah seduh.

 **Drrrrrrttt~!**

Naruto terkejut saat ponsel yang dia pegang tiba-tiba bergetar, dengan cepat dia melihat nama yang ada dilayar kaca.

"Dia lagi? Sekarang ada masalah apa lagi?!" Kata Naruto membuat Violet penasaran.

"Siapa itu Naru?" Tanya Violet membuat Naruto kaget. Segera dia menjawabnya dengan senyumannya.

"Oh! Ini dari Perdana mentri!" Jawab Naruto dengan gembira membuat Violet tidak suka.

"Iya. Semoga itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk." Ujar Violet kembali makan.

Setelah berbicara dengan Violet, Naruto segera menekan tombol terima.

 **[Halo!]**

"Pak, apa ada masalah lagi?" Tanya Naruto.

 **[Ada, Naruto. untuk semua kelompok'mu, perintah'kan mereka untuk tetap waspada! Mereka sudah mulai menyerang. Saya mendapatkan laporan mereka sudah membunuh beberapa orang kita termasuk sekutu kita!]**

"Baikalah pak! Terima kasih suda-... Eh!? Tunggu sebentar! Bagimana dengan bukunya pak!?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah panik. Membuat Georg yang mendengar'nya menjadi binggung.

 **[Kita bicarakan soal buku itu nanti. Kau urus saja kelompok'mu.]** Perdana Menteri menutup telepon.

Setelah pembicaran itu selesai Naruto mentap Georg dan berkata dengan nada tegas.

"Georg aku ingin berbicara dengan'mu sebentar!" Kata Naruto kemudian menyeretnya dari ruang makan.

"Jadi Apa yang ingin kau katakan Naruto?" Ujar Georg.

"Aku dan yang lain akan bergerak secara terpisah. Sementara itu, kau akan bertugas menjaga mereka semua bersama Shiro dan Itami. Tunjukan beberapa seni yang ada yang di Dunia kita."

"Aku tahu kau pernah berhadapan langsung dengan mereka semua. Tapi, apa kau yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja? Dan lagi. Ini soal Itami dan Shiro." Tanya Georg tidak yakin.

"Itami mungkin sudah bukan salah satu dari kita lagi. Tapi, dia masih memiliki insting seorang JSDJ! Dan Shiro... Mmm? Pada saat seperti ini biasanya dia selalu membawa beberapa roh jahat bersama'nya jadi kau harus berhati-hati." Jawab Naruto tersenyum dengan sedikit takut.

"Apa aku boleh membawa beberapa granat dan smok?" Tanya Georg berharap mendapatkan beberapa Smok agar memudahkan'nya lari dari serangan musuh.

"Pergi ke ruang bawah tanah milikku. Disana ada beberapa Smok dan Granat dan tolong ambil pistol dua Ruger miliku."

"Baiklah."

"Bagus." Naruto memasuki ruang tamu, sementara Georg pergi ke ruang bawah tanah.

 **Sementara itu di ruang makan.**

"Yosh! Waktu'nya bersenang-senang! Dengar semua'nya, moto hidup'ku adalah makan, tidur, bermain." teriak Itami mengangkat tinjunya.

"Dengar bodo! Sekarang kita punya masalah besar!" Ujar Violet menunjuk televisi yang menapilkan Tuka yang sedang di wawancarai.

"Itu masalahku bukan masalah'mu, Violet!" Kata Naruto yang kemudian menyeret Violet menuju kamar dengan cara menarik telinga tunangannya itu. "Sekarang kau harus ganti baju'mu itu! Karena Kita semua akan pergi jalan-jalan!"

Itami tertawa melihat Violet yang kesakitan karena diseret oleh Naruto. Rory yang melihat Georg yang tidak kembali bertanya pada Naruto sebelum dia pergi.

"Naruto! Dimana Georg?" Rory menghampiri Naruto dan bertanya padanya.

"Dia sedang mengambil perlengkapan kami. Dia ada di belakang rumah, kau bisa merasakan auranya'kan?"

"Baiklah." Setelah mengatakan'nya. Rory pergi dengan wajah khawatir. _'Perasaan tidak enak apa ini? Georg aku harap kau baik-baik saja.'_

Setelah kepergian Rory. Violet yang sejak tadi melihat wajah khawatir Rory merasa ada yang tidak beres, Violet kemudian menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"Naruto-kun ada yang tidak beres dengan Rory."

Naruto diam menatap kepergian Rory sejujurnya dia juga berpikiran sama dengan Violet.

"Kita akan pergi lebih dulu! Georg dan Rory akan di jemput oleh Ren dan jeanne. Aku memiliki Firasat buruk tentang ini."

Setelah mengatakan'nya Naruto kembali menyeret Violet. _'Aku harap semua'nya berjalan dengan baik.'_

"Naruto-kun. Apa kau benar-benar tidak kasihan meninggalkan mereka berdua?"

"Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan ini. Karena aku percaya mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja."

"Bukan begitu, aku takut nanti Georg lepas kendali." Dengan wajah mesum Violet berkata sambil membanyangkan hal mesum antara Georg dan Rory di ruangan bawah tanah.

"Georg itu bukan Lolicon Tahu!"

 **Pletak!**

"Ittaaaaaiiii!" Dengan refleks yang cepat Violet langsung memegang kepala'nya kemudian menatap Naruto dengan air mata yang keluar. "Naruto-kun! Kenapa sih Kau bisa tahu apa yang aku maksud?!"

 **Pletak!**

"Ittaaaaaaaaaiiii!"

"Terlihat jelas di wajah'mu itu!"

 **-Line break-**

"Ini sungguh sangat luar biasa!"

Georg berkata dengan semangat. Dia bisa melihat ada banyak sekali senjata cangih dan senjata-senjata yang katanya sudah lama tidak di produksi.

"Fufufuf… hahaHAHAHHAAAA!" dari kecil menjadi besar. Georg tertawa-tawa keras seperti orang gila.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Tiba-Tiba Georg berhenti tertawa kerena mendengar suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa dari arah ia masuk keruangan. Ia melihat Rory datang menyusulnya. Suara tawanya yang keras pasti telah menarik perhatiannya.

"Georg ada apa?" Tanya Rory kemudian dia mengalihkan perhatianya pada senjata-senjata yang terpajang di dinding. "Apa Semua ini senjata?

Georg memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya dan dengan sedikit tersenyum dia berkata. "Hebat bukan? Semua senjata yang ada disini adalah yang terhebat dan yang terkeren! Meskipun,... aku baru tahu ada senjata seperti itu terpajang disana."

Rory mengamati senjata yang Georg arahkan mengunakan tangannya. _'Aku merasakan ada sebuah kekuatan besar yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Sebenarnya senjata apa itu?'_

Selama Rory melihat dan menganalisa senjata itu. Georg diam-diam memasukan semua yang dia dan timnya perlukan.

 _'Mirip sekali dengan energi milik Shiro!'_

"Aku sudah mengambil semua yang kita perlukan. Ayo Rory, kita pergi!" Ucap Georg pergi dari sana dengan Tas berisi senjata dan perlengkapan lainnya.

"Tunggu Georg aku masi..." Rory tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia berbalik dan menatap tajam ke arah Api yang Menyala-nyala di atas. "Api? Siapa kau! Tunjukan dirimu yang sebenarnya, iblis!"

Api itu turun kebawah dan membesar menjadi seorang wanita cantik berambut merah yang diikat model twintail dengan pita hitam. Mata berwarna merah dan memakai pakaian berupa kimono putih bercorak merah khas serorang pendeta wanita dengan model yang minim dan agak terbuka. Dan aksesoris serupa sepasang tanduk kecil yang menghiasi kedua sisi kepalanya.

"Lucu sekali. Apa kau lupa siapa sosok Iblis yang sebenarnya? Rory mercury, Kau adalah tangan kanan Diablo dan perlu kau tahu. dia sedang bersiap untuk datang kemari. "Wanita itu berucap dengan dingin dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Rory. Dia langsung menghilang dan muncul dihadapan Rory sambil mengangkatnya dengan mencekiknya.

"Apa kau tahu! Masalah apa saja yang aku hadapi saat tiba di dunia ini?! Hmm? Kurasa kau tidak tahu." Wanita itu kemudian membanting Rory ke arah dinding dengan sangat kuat kemudian melemparnya jauh ke arah senjata yang tadi sempat dia amati.

Rory melihat senjata itu. Dia berusaha berdiri dan meraihnya. Akan tetapi, kedua tangannya di kunci oleh wanita itu. Rory mentap tajam wanita itu meskipun pandangannya sedikit rabun.

 _'Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Malthael. Kekuatan Rory disegel di dalam senjatanya sendiri. itu artinya yang menyegel kekuatan dan ingatan'nya adalah Hardy.'_ Batin wanita itu kemudian mencium Rory, setelah menciumnya dia menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi.

Rory tersentak kaget. dia berusaha lepas dari ciuman maut itu. Dia menendang wanita itu agar menjauh. Akan tetapi, usahanya gagal karena kakinya dikunci oleh wanita itu mengunakan kakinya.

 _'Diamlah bodoh! Aku tahu apa kita lakukan ini memalukan. tapi mau bagimana lagi! Inilah satu-satunya cara agar aku dapat memberikan_ _setengah dari_ _kekuatanku padamu, Bertahanlah.'_

Rory yang sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi hanya bisa diam dan membatin. _'Georg! Tolong aku! Aku tidak ingin menikah dengannya maupun dengan wanita asing ini, aku hanya ingin menikah denganmu.'_

Tanpa disadar oleh mereka berdua. Georg bersiap menembak dengan senjata pistol Ruger yang diarahkan kepada wanita itu.

 **Dorr!**

 **Sementara itu ditempat lain.**

Terlihatlah Shiro sedang berjalan-jalan di taman kota Akihabara. Dia di temani oleh kunti dan sosok dewi yang mengikutinya sejak pagi tadi.

Hardy berjalan dengan tubuh yang bisa dilihat tidak transparan seperti biasa'nya. Dengan tersenyum Dia terus menatap Shiro.

 _ **'Tuan. Apa tidak apa-apa jika anda pergi dengan luka yang ada di sekujur tubuh anda?'**_ Tanya kunti melihat penampilan tuannya yang dimana bagian kepala'nya diperban.

"Aku tidak akan peduli dengan keadaan tubuhku maupun kepalaku ini, hanya saja... Peluru dan besi hitam yang mereka gunakan untuk melawan'ku itu terasa sakit sekali. Dan kau sudah melihatnya'kan? Hampir semua tubuh'ku memar karena'nya."

"Fufufufufu~!"

Shiro berhenti dan berbalik menatap dewi yang tertawa pada'nya.

"Apa Kau tahu!? Baru kali ini aku melihat seorang Manusia sepertimu yang mau berteman dengan seekor Roh kecil sepertinya, hahahah."

Shiro mengeretakan gigi'nya menahan marah. Sementara itu, kunti yang melihat keadaan tuannya merasa khawatir

"Itu bukan urusanmu dewi dan sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini sebelum aku benar-benar marah." Ujar Shiro setelah itu dia memberi isarat pada kunti untuk pergi mencari Naruto dan memberi tahunya tentang keadaan'nya.

Kunti mengerti isarat tuannya langsung pergi. hal itu membuat sang dewi menatapnya curiga.

Dewi Neraka atau yang bisa di panggil Hardy tersenyum setelah tahu kemana kunti pergi.

"Aku mengerti. Fufufufuf~ aku mengikutimu bukan untuk berniat jahat." Kata Hardy menghilang dan muncul di depan Shiro sambil memeluknya. "Aku mengikutimu sejak pagi tadi itu karena aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu dan sebuah informasi yang akan membuatmu gelisah, Shiro."

"Sebuah informasi?" Tanya Shiro sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Hardy. namun, itu tidak berhasil. 'Ini terlalu dekat dan apa itu? Aku merasakan sebuah energi asing yang mencoba masuk ke dalam tubuh'ku?'

"Ahh~ kau merasakannya'kan? Bagaimana rasanya?" Ucap Hardy memperkuat pelukannya. "Sebenarnya ini akan lebih cepat jika kita berdua saling berciuman. Tapi, siapa peduli."

"Tunggu!... mengapa kau memberikan setengah dari kekuatanmu padaku?"

"Berbeda dengan kedua Laki-laki itu yang mereka panggil dengan Naruto dan Georg. Mereka tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun, membuatku tidak menaruh kepercayaanku kepada mereka untuk membantuku menyelamatkan Rory dari tangan Diablo."

"Diablo?"

"Yah!"

Hardy tersenyum saat mendengar ketertarikan Shiro setelah dia mengucapkan nama Diablo. Hardy melepas pelukannya dan memegang kedua tangan Shiro sambil menatapnya senang.

"Mahluk terkutuk itu sedang bersiap untuk datang kemari dan aku butuh bantuanmu untuk membuka segel ingatan Rory yang sengaja aku tanam di kepalanya!"

"Apa yang diinginkan Diablo darinya? dan mengapa kau menyegel ingatanya Rory?" Tanya Shiro kembali dingin membuat Hardy cemberut.

"Rory adalah teman dekatku dan dia juga dulu adalah seorang malaikat. Namun, pada suatu hari Diablo datang dan menculiknya dari Surga. Pihak Surga tentu saja terkejut saat mengetahui bahawa ada seekor Iblis yang berhasil masuk dan menculik salah satu dari mereka. Imperius sang malaikat perang marah dan memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri. Namun Naas semua sudah terlambat. Diablo berhasil membuat Rory menjadi Iblis dan menghapus ingatan'nya dan tidak hanya itu saja, dia juga membuat pasukan yang siap untuk menghancurkan segalanya."

Hardy menghela nafasnya kemudian kembali memeluk Shiro dengan erat. Sementara itu Shiro merasa risih dengan keadaannya saat ini walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat tertarik.

"Kami para Dewa, Malaikat dan Malaikat jatuh bersatu untuk menghadapi acaman yang datang. Dan Perang'pun dimulai, dengan Pihak Iblis yang menyerang Surga dilanjutkan dengan Rory yang sudah berubah menjadi Iblis menyerang keempat Malaikat tertinggi di Surga termasuk Imperius. Di pihak malaikat jatuh mereka berhadapan dengan Iblis-iblis yang berusaha maju dan aku bersama para Dewa lainnya berusaha melumpuhkan Diablo dengan semua kekuatan yang kami punya. Dan akhirnya kami berhasil memenangkan peperang ini dengan aku yang berhasil menyegel ingatan Rory bersama kekuatan'nya."

"Bagaimana dengan Diablo?"

"Dia berhasil melarikan diri entah kemana."

"Bagaimana dengan Rory, bukan'kah dia masih seorang iblis?"

"Ya, dia masih seorang iblis. tapi, Imperius percaya bahwa Rory akan kembali seperti semula dan Aku dipercaya'kan olehnya untuk menjaga Rory yang polos hingga dia kembali seperti semula. Hari demi hari, tahun demi tahun. aku menjaganya sampai pada titik aku.. aku ... Fufufuf~."

Shiro merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan dewi yang ada dihadapannya ini. Tiga Detik kemudian dia terkejut saat mengingat apa yang dikatakan kunti tadi malam soal dewi yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"K-kau?! Jangan bilang!"

"Kau Benar! aku jatuh cinta pedanya. 200 tahun yang lalu aku pernah melamarnya menikah di dunia manusia. tapi, dia menolaknya dan kabur jauh dariku."

Shiro menutup wajah konyol'nya dengan tangan kanannya. Dalam hatinya dia tertawa karena mendapatkan situasi aneh seperti ini.

"Aku dengar Rory menyembah dewa Emloy?"

"Yah. Dia pengikut dewa menyebalkan itu dan aku tidak suka padanya, karena dia! Rory pergi dari rumahku! Grrrrrr!"

Shiro menghela nafasnya. kemudian dia memegang dagu Hardy membuatnya menatap matanya dengan serius.

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Kau sengaja menyegel ingatan Rory agar dia dengan ingatan baru'nya dapat menilai mana yang baik dan mana yang tidak baik."

"Terlebih lagi aku harap Rory sudah menyatakan cintanya pada pria yang bernama Georg itu, dengan begitu potensi Rory ada dipihak kita akan semakin besar!"

Shiro tersenyum mendengarnya. Kemudian dia berkata dengan mengusap kepala Hardy.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membantu'mu. Tapi, Sebelum itu. Perkenalkan nama'ku Shiro Hanamoto."

Hardy tersenyum ceria.

"Aku Hardy... sang penguasa baru Neraka setelah Diablo." Ujar Hardy kemudian dia memunculkan sebuah kertas merah dari ketiadaan. "Tolong ambil ini."

Shiro menerima kertas yang diberikan oleh Hardy.

"Apa ini?"

"Sebelum Diablo datang dan mengambil Rory kembali. Pastikan kau menempelkan kertas itu pada kening'nya." Ujar Hardy melepas'kan pelukan'nya, dan berjalan mundur dengan Tubuh'nya yang perlahan menghilang. "Dalam waktu kurang lebih dari satu menit, Rory akan kembali seperti semula dan Shiro... kau harus berhati-hati, ada kemungkinan ini tidak akan berjalan sesuai dengan yang aku rencanakan."

Setelah Hardy menghilang dari hadapan'nya. Shiro kembali berjalan sambil memikirkan rencana selanjut'nya.

"Tidak sesuai dengan yang di rencanakan yah? Aku tahu apa yang kau maksud itu dan aku harap Georg mau menerima Rory."

 **Ditempat Georg dan Rory**

Setelah melakukan pertarungan singkat dengan wanita misterius itu. Terlihatlah Georg dan Rory duduk ditanah sambil bersandar di dinding dengan nafas terengah-engah, mereka bedua saling tersenyum dan menatap satu sama lain dengan perasaan senang. Sementara itu di depan mereka, terlihatlah wanita misterius itu sedang tergeletak ditanah dengan luka yang parah dan baju yang robek.

"Aku selamat, Terima kasih banyak Georg."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, kita ini'kan teman! Teman harus saling membantu!"

"Ah? Iya. kau benar. Teman harus saling membantu!" Ujar Rory kemudian menatap ke depan dengan wajah sedih. _'Hanya teman yah? Aku harap hubungan kita ini lebih dari itu.'_

Rory dan Georg kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke luar. Tapi sebelum itu, Rory menghadang'nya dan berkata.

"Georg kenapa kau tidak membawa'nya?" Tanya Rory dengan wajah tidak suka. Dia menujuk Wanita tadi.

Georg menggaruk bagian belakang kepala'nya. Dengan wajah binggung dia menjawab.

"Aku kira kau yang akan membawa'nya."

 **Twitch!**

"Dengar yah! Aku tidak ingin menyentuh Wanita itu! Jadi kau'lah yang harus membawa'nya!" Ujar Rory berjalan pergi lebih dulu, meninggalkan Georg yang terdiam mentap kepergian'nya.

"Sepertinya dia trauma karena ciuman itu, padahal baru 17% kekuatan yang berhasil aku kirim." Ucap wanita itu berdiri dan membuat Georg kaget. "Aku yakin, Kekuatan itu hanya dapat membuat Regenerasi milik'nya meningkat sedikt."

"Kau? Bagaimana bisa?" Ujar Georg mengarahkan Pistol'nya pada wanita itu. Georg dapat melihat kedua kaki wanita itu bergetar menahan berat tubuh'nya. _'Kenapa Dia memaksakan dirinya?'_

"Aku memiliki Regenerasi dan juga Iblis dengan kemampuan tinggi! Kau tidak aka- Hueek~." Wanita itu muntah darah dan jatuh ketanah. _'Ada apa dengan tubuh'ku? Ada yang aneh.'_

Georg melihat itu berjalan pelan menghampiri wanita itu. Setelah sampai dia berkata. "Aku akan membawamu untuk diobati. jadi aku harap kau dapat tenang saat di tempat pengobatan itu."

"Kenapa?"

Dengan suara pelan wanita itu bertanya saat dirinya digendong oleh Georg dengan gaya tuan putri.

"Aku mendengar apa yang kau katakan tadi, jadi Aku berpikir kau bukan'lah makhluk jahat."

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?"

"Kau memberikan sebagian dari kekuatan'mu pada'nya, itu sudah cukup meyakinkan'ku bahwa kau bukan'lah orang jahat yang berniat jahat pada Rory." Ujar Georg berjalan menuju Tempat Naruto dan yang lain berkumpul dengan wanita misterius itu.

Wanita itu terseyum mendengar jawaban Georg. Kemudian dia membatin. _'Pria ini terlalu baik, Mungkin dia dapat aku percaya'_

"Kotori."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak mendengar'nya? Namaku Ko-to-ri! Salam kenal manusia!" Dengan sedikit kesal kotori mempalingkan wajah'nya saat sebelum Georg menatap wajah'nya.

Dengan seyuman yang di paksakan Georg berkata. "Ha'i-Ha'i, aku mengerti. Salam kenal Kotori-san."

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah Naruto, dan mereka bisa melihat Rory yang bersandar di tembok rumah sambil menatap mereka dengan jengkel.

"Kau terlambat! Naruto dan yang lainnya sudah pergi meninggalkan kita!" Ucap Rory dengan kesal.

"Apa!? Dia meninggalkan kita? Aku yakin Apa ada perubahan rencana?' Ujar Georg dengan wajah tidak percaya memikirkan tindakan Naruto yang menurutnya terlalu terburu-buru.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Georg tersentak kaget saat melihat kotori yang batuk mengeluarkan darah. Dengan terpaksa dia berjalan meninggalkan Rumah dan diikuti oleh Rory.

"Apa kau gila? Dia akan mati Sebelum kita sampai rumah sakit." Teriak Rory membuat Georg yang ada di dekat'nya marah. "Terlebih lagi! Lihatlah, hampir semua pakaian'nya robek!"

"Heii! Bukan'nya itu ulah'mu? Dan tunggu sebentar. dari mana kau tahu aku akan membawa'nya ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Georg mentap Rory dengan tajam. Sementara yang ditatap waja'nya memerah.

"Apa kau bodoh? Tentu saja aku tahu! Itu karena Iblis aneh itu belum menjelaskan semua'nya pada kita! Mengapa dia menyerang'ku dan alasan mengapa dia bisa ada didunia ini." Jawab Rory dengan santai. Dalam hatinya dia berkata. 'Rory, kau memang pintar! Sekarang kita lihat apa yang akan dia kata'kan selanjutnya.'

Georg yang mendengar itu terseyum senang. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Rory tersenyata pintar.

"Ternyata kau pintar juga yah, Rory."

 **Twitch!**

"Apa!?"

 **CKITT**

Sebuah mobil hijau berhenti tepat di disamping mereka. Georg menoleh dan melihat kedua perempuan berambut pirang menatap dirinya dengan datar dari dalam mobil.

"Menurutmu apa yang sudah dilakukan Georg-Kun pada mereka?" Tanya Jeanne.

"Hal lain yang tidak bukan adalah pelecehan terhadap anak kecil." Jawab Ren.

 **Twitch!/Twitch!**

"Aku bukan anak-!/aku buakn an- Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Rory dan Georg tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara batuk Kotori yang lebih keras dari sebelum'nya.

Georg dengan buru-buru membuka pintu belakang mobil dan duduk di sana bersama Rory dengan Kotori yang ada dipangkuan'nya.

Jeanne yang melihat Georg dan Rory masuk ke dalam mobil segera memajukan Mobil'nya dan segera pergi dari sana.

"Sebentar lagi! Kumohon bertahan'lah, Kotori!"

"Tidak bisa, Tubuh'ku sudah tidak kuat lagi." Ucap Kotori mentap wajah Georg dengan sedih. "Maaf karena mengecewakan'mu, Georg."

"Tidak! Pasti masih ada cara lain!"

"Sebenar'nya aku dapat menyalamatkan'nya." Ucap Rory membuat Georg dan Kotori meihat ke arah'nya. "Tapi dengan satu syarat!"

"Apa itu?" Tanya Georg.

"Dia harus memberikan semua yang dia tahu tentang Diablo pada'ku!" Ujar Rory dengan terseyum.

"Rory! Kenap kau!-"

"Baiklah! Akan aku berikan semua yang kau ingin'kan!" Kotori berteriak membuat Georg terdiam. "Tapi, apa benar kau dapat menyembuhkan'ku?"

"Itu mudah. Karena aku adalah seorang yang mengikuti ajaran yang diberikan dewa Emloy!" Ucap Rory dengan menyeringai. "Dan dia juga mengajariku cara menyembuhkan luka berat sepertimu."

 _'Aku memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini. Tapi tidak ada cara lain...'_

Setelah memikirkan'nya Kotori menelan ludah'nya, mata merah'nya melirik ke arah Georg. Georg balas melirik Kotori. Mereka saling menganggukkan kepala.

"Baiklah tolong bantuan'nya. Rory mercury!"

"Oh! Dengan senang hati." Ujar Rory sambil menyeringai.

Kemudian Rory segera menyentuh dahi Kotori dan berkonsentrasi tidak lama kemudian tubuh Kotori berubah menjadi pecahan cahaya merah yang langsung masuk ke dalam tubuh Rory.

Georg, Jeanne dan Ren yang melihat itu terkejut bukan main. Rory yang melihat mereka semua terkejut hanya memperlihatkan senyuman'nya saja.

"Rory?"

"Tenang saja, Dia akan baik-baik saja di dalam tubuh'ku. Karena Kotori adalah iblis maka dia pasti akan cepat sembuh di dalam tubuh'ku." Kata Rory membuat Georg menghela nafasnya. "Itu karena aku memiliki kekuatan yang hampir sama denganya."

"Aku mengerti!" Jawab Georg dengan senang.

"Dia iblis?"

"Yah! Dan kalian berdua tidak perlu tahu, bagaimana cara kami bisa bertemu dengannya." Ucap Rory dengan dingin membuat Jeanne dan Ren tertawa kikuk.

"Ren. Apa kau tahu kenapa Naruto meninggalkan kami berdua?"

"Oh! Kalo soal itu...? Bagaimana cara menjelaskan'nya yah?" Ren tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Georg.

"Pokonya kita harus Pergi ke Akihabara dulu. Itu yang di katakan Naruto." Ucap Jeanne dengan semangat.

"Benar!"

"Sekarang dia ada dimana?" Tanya Georg.

"Naruto ada di pemandian air panas, Sore nanti kita akan ke sana setelah berbelanja di Akihabara!" Ujar Jeanne kemudian dia melanjutkan. "Shiro saat ini sedang menunggu kita semua Akihabara, begitu juga yang lainnya."

"Ahh~ baiklah. Aku mengerti. Violet pasti tidak suka dengan ini semua."

 **Dengan Naruto.**

Dalam ruangan yang sangat gelap terlihatlah Naruto dan sosok kunti yang melayang di hadapanya dengan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Lampu di ruangan itu berkedap-kedip karena pengaruh kehadiran kunti.

 _ **'Itu yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa senjata itu dapat menembus pertahana milik** **majikan'ku** **? Terlebih lagi aku berharap** **majikan'ku** **baik-baik saja.'**_

"Hmm, Jadi begitu. Aku jadi kasihan juga padanya." Ucap Naruto sambil berbalik dan menatap senjata yang ada di kasurnya.

"Aku tidak tahu senjata seperti apa yang digunakan oleh Pain sampai-sampai dapat membuat Shiro terluka parah seperti itu. Dan sekarang dia sedang berhadapan dengan dewi Neraka, Hardy!"

 _ **'Ingat! Dia berasal dari balik gerbang.'**_

"Aku masih belum yakin. Waktu itu aku hanya menebaknya saja."

 _ **'Aura yang di pancarkan olehnya berbeda dengan dewa dan dewi yang ada di dunia ini, aku sangat yakin itu.'**_ Jawab Kunti pergi melayang di hadapan Naruto. Membuat Naruto sedikit takut.

"B-Begitu yah?"

 _ **'Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?'**_ Tanya Kunti.

"Bukanya sudah jelas? Sesuatu yang buruk akan datang kemari begitu juga kelompok Akatsuki. Aku akan meminta para bantaun itu saja!"

 _ **'Pasti akan sangat merepotkan iya,kan?'** _Tanya Kunti.

"Tidak. Kunci kemenangan kita ada pada Rory dan Shiro, mereka berdua memiliki kekuatan besar! Berbeda dengaku yang hanya manusia biasa."

 _ **'Tuan Shiro tidak suka melihat anda berkecil hati. Anda memiliki apa yang tidak Tuan Shiro miliki, yaitu kepercayaanmu terhadap semua anak buahmu!'**_

Naruto mendengar itu terseyum senang.

"Terima kasih. Kau boleh pergi, aku akan disini dan mempersiapkan segalanya."

Kunti menghilang dari hadapan Naruto dan kembali ke Tuannya.

Sekarang tinggallah Naruto di sana. Sampai menatap senjatanya, dia terseyum saat sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

"Sepertinya aku harus meminta bantuan pada ilmuwan yang dianggap gila itu. Orochimaru!" Ujar Naruto, mengambil senjatanya kemudian menari denganya seolah senjata itu adalah seseorang yang sedang menari dengannya. "Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menujukan semua penemuan gilamu itu! Dan aku salah satu orang yang sudah mendukungmu selama ini akan menujukan pada mereka semua bawa penemuanmu bukanlah omong kosong belaka!"

.

* * *

 **-to be continued-**

 **Chapter 6 UP!**

 **karakter tambahan shiro (oc).**

 **karakter tambahan Ren (oc).**

 **saya minta maaf karena harus memasukan karakter Diablo ke dalam cerita ini. Dia akan menjadi Antagonis dalam cerita ini.**

 **dan untuk para bantuan Naruto mereka akan saya ambil dari serial Ultraman! tapi, yang aku maksud itu ultragirl! Girls Frontline dan spesial untuk Alucard obsidian blade jika saya mendapatkan tanggapan positif maka saya akan memasukkannya dalam cerita ini.**

 **bagi kalian yang tidak suka saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena sudah lama tidak update cerita ini. hal itu di karena kan perkerjaan rumah dan sekolah. terutama game, heheh.**

 **saya masih Author newbie Jadi mohon maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan.**

 **Sekian dari saya sampai di sini dulu dan terima kasih banyak, atas dukungannya.**

 **'..;**


End file.
